be my boyfriend for 5 minutes
by mmenagv
Summary: traduccion...Bella es miserable en una fiesta donde Mike no querra dejarla sola. Ella pide la ayuda de un sexy extraño para ser su novio. ¿Será su flor de amor falso en un verdadero amor? Tal vez M más adelante. AH
1. Chapter 1

bueno aqui les dejo una traduccion de una de las historias de vampiregirl1654 lo cual le agradezco que me dejara traducirla=) buneo espero y les guste.

BPOV  
¿Por qué estoy aquí otra vez? Oh, sí-por el duendecillo. ¿Cómo es que ella me hizo venir?. Creo que me acuerdo sobre todo porque era muy tarde, y yo estaba totalmente borracha. Incluso accedí a que ella me vistiera. Así que ahora, estoy en un mini vestido strapless azul . ODIO ala duende! Me quedé con una copa en la mano, mirando a la inocente botella de cerveza . Odio esto ahora mismo. No me gusta el lugar donde la fiesta era . Miré hacia la pista de baile, donde Alice estaba enrollándose con Jasper, su novio, y lo besaba con brusquedad.

"BELLA!" Oí la voz que yo realmente no quería escuchar. Sonreí con fuerza, y miró al chico golden retriever. En serio, él debe conseguir un golden retriever, e ir a buscar ese anuncio muy viejo, donde la gente y los perros se parecen.  
"Mike. ¡Hola!". Me dijo con los dientes apretados. Sus ojos se agrandaron al fijarse en toda mi apariencia.  
"Entonces... ¿qué estás hecho estos días?" dijo con los ojos fijos en mi pecho.  
rode los ojos y sonrió de nuevo con fuerza cuando él miró algo de tras de mi por una fracción de segundo.  
"Sólo esperando a mi novio." Dije rápidamente-OH NO! Desde que termine con Jake no ha habido nadie! Ni siquiera tenia a Jasper como una excusa, porque él y Alice se van a casar, y Mike esta entre los invitados (Alice estaba muy molesta, pero aceptó de todas formas). Y yo no tenía ni Emmett, sobre todo porque él no estaba aquí. Además, era su aniversario de boda, con su esposa, Rose.  
"Oh, bueno, mientras que se va, quieres... conocerme en el dormitorio?" Movió las cejas muy poco atractivo, mientras que un hombre apoyado en la pared resopló, y se rió.  
"¡Dios mío! ¿Es Jessica Stanley bailando desnuda ?" Mentí, sorprendido como Mike dio la vuelta, "Se mi novio durante 5 minutos? Para alejarme de él." Le rogué al apuesto extraño. POR FAVOR que diga que si.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

BPOV  
El desconocido tenía el pelo magnífico bronce, y los ojos verdes más deslumbrante que jamás había visto. Incluso en este punto de vista, yo podía ver la pista de oro en ellos, qué interesante. Es como .. a. único, y el color bonito.  
"¿Cómo te llamas?" -preguntó en voz baja en una voz aterciopelada, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me sonrió con gratitud.  
"Bella Swan. Tuyo es..."  
"Edward Masen. ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Mike empezó a dar marcha atrás con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.  
"22 Tú?" Me silbó entre dientes.  
"24. Me debes." -siseó a través de sus propios dientes.  
-Por supuesto. Haré lo que sea. " -Susurré. Mike abrió los ojos, y vio la mano (que Edward había puesto previamente en la cintura), de Edward Masen apoyada en mi cadera suavemente. "Mike Newton ... esto es Edward Masen, mi novio." Me sonrió, hizo las presentaciones y con la mano rápidamente. Se estrecharon en tensión, y el segundo que Edward le miró, corrió hacia el bar. Yo me reí, y se volvió hacia él. "soy oficialmente tu amor ahora!" Me abraze a su cintura, y hundí la cara en su pecho. El vacilante envolvió sus propios brazos a mi alrededor, y me dijo que no era gran cosa. "Fue también un gran negocio! tu pide algo! Cualquier cosa!" Le dije a él.  
"Hm..." se rascó la barbilla con aire pensativo, "¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche, y podemos solucionar las cosas." levantó una ceja perfecta. Abrí la boca, y lo mire.  
"¿tu me acabas de pedir una cita?"  
"¿Y si lo hice?" se apoyó contra la pared, "¿Vas a aceptarlo? ... ¿O tendré que" él puso en las citas del aire "," romper "con usted?" Abrí la boca, "Delante de Newton". él sonrió. Me quedé boquiabierta.  
"No te atreverías..." Le advertí.  
"Oh, no habría de hacerlo?" silbó muy fuerte, y llamó a Mike terminando. Mis ojos se abrieron.

"¡Muy bien!" le susurre, y luego mire por encima ", CARAJO! Viene para aca!" dije en una prisa para parecer que estaba ocupada. Edward me agarró por la cintura, y empujó mis labios a los suyos. Antes de que pudiera continuar, vi a Mike a una distancia.

Ese fue todo el estímulo que necesitaba. Empecé a darle de regreso un beso sorpresa cuando nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse juntos. el puso las manos en la base de mi cuello asegurándome allí mientras que cubrí su cabello con mis dedos. Estaba entrando en él ... cuando escuché el duende maldito!  
"WOO! Bella conseguiste finalmente algo de acción?" -gritó ella. Me detuve, y fulminó con la mirada.  
"Alice... Te voy a matar!" Comencé a correr tras ella. Ella no va a sobrevivir esta noche! 


	3. Chapter 3

le agradezcoo a vampire girl1654 por dejarme traducir su historia y a .bells, emma crazy cullen,,darky 1995 y amasen-saenz por leer la historia=D

Cap 3  
BPOV  
"No te lo puedo creer Alice!" Tiré las llaves en el bol. Alice sonrió enfrente de mí. " voy a quemar tus zapatos". dije, para comenzar a caminar a su cuarto. Ella saltó sobre mi espalda.

"¡NO! Todo menos los zapatos! Me señalo. tu no has tenido a nadie desde Jacob. Y ese hombre con el cual tu te estabas besando un hottie total!" señaló, ahora de pie frente a mí. Puse rode los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza.

-tu Estás loca Alice ". empece. "Él estaba allí, y accedió a ayudarme a estar lejos de Newton". Hice una mueca mientras me quitaba el maquillaje de la cara. Odio el maquillaje…. pero Alice insistió en que yo lo usara de manera regular. La odio.

¿Tienes su número, cierto, ¿no? "ella se sentó a los pies de mi cama. De inmediato se sonroje y ella chilló: "lo hiciste! YAY!" se levantó de un salto y empezó rebotar.

"Alice..." dije con calma-, Alice! " -Grité, "Mary Alice!" Grité. Sus ojos se abrieron, y ella se sentó en la cama a la vez. Ella odiaba cuando alguien utiliza su nombre completo.

"¿Vas a ir a una cita con él?" -me preguntó. Me sonrojé mucho, y comenzó a cepillar mi pelo. Ella jadeó con fuerza otra vez: "tú eres!" ella chilló.

"No creo que sea soy." le dije con tristeza, poniéndome la pijama después de que cerró la puerta del baño. "Probablemente fue más que otro jugador... que buscan tener sexo." puse el vestido en una percha, y lo guardó (Alice había insistido en comprarlo para mi ... rode los ojos de referencia aquí) en mi armario. Me acosté en mi cama, y ella me miró confundida.

"Pero Bella..." ella se quejó.

"Pero Alice..." dije en el mismo tono, quejumbrosos.

"Por favor".

"No" suenas como si fuera mi hija, y no voy a tener una cita en ningún lugar. "Yo no voy a salir con él." Crucé los brazos, y la mire. No voy a renunciar A eso.

* _ * Al día siguiente * _ *

"Hey Edward?" Lo salude en el teléfono.

¿Sí? En su voz aterciopelada preguntó... sí que perfecto.

"Voy a aceptar tu propuesta de salir cenar esta noche". Me queje, lo que hizo aplaudir a Alice, y tuviera una sonrisa brillante. Le saqué la lengua a ella. ¿Cómo fue que perdi? Estoy muy decepcionada conmigo misma

"¡Genial!" dijo un poco entusiasmado. "¿Dónde quieres que te recoja?" , se preguntó.  
"Um ...en mi apartamento?" Le dije.  
"¿en dónde vives Bella?" se echó a reír. Me queje y le di mi dirección a él.  
"¡Genial!, Te veré esta noche alrededor de las 8:00.?" , me preguntó

"Sí... ¿por qué no?" le dije con los dientes apretados.

"Nos vemos". Casi lo podía oír sonriendo. Colgué el teléfono, y mire a Alice.  
"¡Te odio!" le dije, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Ella se burlaba a carcajadas de mí.  
"Tú me amas". Ella cantaba. "a que hora vendrá?" -me preguntó.  
"Ocho de la tarde." le gruñí, sirviéndome un vaso de agua para mí.

-Muy bien, eso son 5 horas a partir de ahora. Voy a la casa de Jazz por un rato. Vuelvo a las 4 ". , dijo. Yo arruge mi nariz.  
"¿De verdad necesitas 4 horas para prepararme?" Levanté las cejas. Ella me miró con una expresión de shock.  
"Pensé que me conocía Bella". ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza, "Vuelvo más tarde". ella me abrazó con fuerza (¿cómo es tan fuerte cuando ella es tan pequeña?) y me besó en la mejilla:  
"No hagas nada demasiado interesante, mientras que yo no esté!" dijo por encima del hombro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. rode los ojos, y me deje caer sobre el sofá. No puedo creer que me diera por vencida!

* 8:00 * _ de la noche * _ *

Me quedé en la entrada de mi apartamento, con los brazos cruzados, mirando al suelo. Alice dijo que ella quería verlo, así que me hizo venir aquí, mientras ella se fue "esconder" detrás de uno de los árboles decorativos. Era tan rara a veces ... Un Volvo plata venía acercándose, y Edward bajó.

"Hey Bella". sonrió brillantemente. Alice chilló, haciendo temblar el árbol. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y miró hacia el árbol, "Um ... hizo ese árbol un chillido? la ceja alzada a mí.

-Sí ... es mi mejor amiga ... esperara ". Caminé hacia detrás del árbol, y le golpee el hombro con fuerza. "Mary Alice... ¡Basta! le susurre, luego me dirigí de nuevo a Edward, cuyos ojos estaban todavía de ancho, mientras miraba el árbol.

-tu eres… la mejor amiga de un árbol? " -preguntó, claramente perplejo

"¿Eh? ¡Oh No. .. mi mejor amiga no es tan bueno en el trabajo de espía!" dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera oírme alice.

"Um... ¿de acuerdo? que iba a pasar ahora ... él va a pensar que estoy loca, "Vamos a ir a cenar ... supongo. me tomó de la cintura, y me ayudó en el lado del pasajero del coche. Vi a Alice asomando la cabeza hacia fuera. Tenía un trozo de papel que decía : Es caliente! ¡Buena elección! Te amo! Puse los ojos en blanco, y le saqué la lengua a su papel de Edward se fue. Muy pronto... podría yo agregar.


	4. Chapter 4

Agradezco como dije en un principio a vampiregirl1654 por dejarme traducir su historia como también les agradezco a .bells, emma crazy cullen, darky1995 masen-saenz , jocii cullen, eydaf y a karla masen ross Salvatore cullen por leer esta historia y sus reviews=) y pues espero y les guste la historia como ami=)

-  
Cap 4

EPOV

Decir que esas cosas las paso a menudo sería una mentira. Nunca nadie me había pedidó que fuera su novio durante 5 minutos.  
Quiero decir... eso es extraño. Yo nunca por lo general no estaria de acuerdo en algo así.  
Pero, esa chica... ella era hermosa. Tuve que estar de acuerdo. El cabello castaño ondulado, sus ojos marrones y chocolates (pensaba que era un poco difícil de ver debido a la iluminación) 

era todo lo que pensaba en la noche. Y, aun cuando llegue a dormir, soñaba con ella. Incluso su nombre fue perfecto... Bella Swan. Hermoso. El nombre le quedaba perfecto. Y cuando ella aceptó salir a cenar conmigo... no habia palabras en este momento. Me siento tan feliz ahora!

Pero, el hecho de que ella estaba hablando con un árbol... o alguien detrás de un árbol? Era algo extraño. La cita era perfecta. Fuimos a ver Transformers: La Venganza de los Caídos. 

Pero, yo apenas la vi. Yo estaba observando todo de ella. Cuando ella se reía de algo divertido. O cuando ella ocupaba enteramente su atencion de las escenas de acción. Eso era el mejor entretenimiento que la película. La llevé a la cena de La Bella Italia". ahí Aprendí mucho de ella. Libros preferidos, películas favoritas... ella era tan interesante. Yo no podía apartar mis ojos de ella. Me sentí muy triste cuando tuve que llevarla a su casa

"¿Quieres subir? Alice esta con Jasper". Explicó, dirigiéndose a mí en la acera.  
"Um... ¿por qué no?" Me encogí de hombros. Cualquier momento a solas con Bella es perfecto.

Ella sonrió y tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el ascensor. Mi mano sintió un hormigueo cuando ella la toco.  
Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, se volvió hacia mí primero.

"Yo no doy nada en la primera cita... así que, si por es eso por lo que tu estás aquí sera mejor que te vayas". Dijo con severidad-. Rodé los ojos.

"Yo nunca haría nada que no quieras hacer." me sonrió, y me dejó en el último. Ella me indicó que me sentara en el sofá, y lo hice.

"me voy a cambiar esto rápido . Sírvete una copa." Me dijo, "la cocina está ahí." señaló a una habitación a la izquierda de la sala. Asentí con la cabeza, y la observe mientras se dirigía a una de las habitaciones.  
Tome un vaso con agua de la llave, y volví a sentarme. Salió en un pants, y una camiseta grande. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un moño desordenado, y su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje que llevaba antes. Ella sonrió y se tiró en el sofá. "Así que..." dijo torpemente. Me reí entre dientes. "Tuve un momento realmente agradable noche Edward." -dijo, sonriendo.

"¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí Bella?" Levanté una ceja. Hizo una mueca.  
-Es posible. -susurró, y luego se inclinó, "Pero, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? No todos los días recibo un chico muy caliente en mi apartamento." Tragué saliva. Ella estaba tan cerca.  
Mis ojos se fijaron hacia su cara.

"Um ... Bella ... ¿de verdad ... crees que deberíamos estar haciendo esto ahora?" mientras ella se acercaba a mí. 

"Edward?" Ella se apartó.

"¿Qué?" miré a sus ojos de su chocolate de nuevo.

"¡Cállate y dame un beso ya." se rió . Bella acerco su rostro al mío. Oh... sus labios eran tan suaves, tan jugosos. la agarré de la cintura y la atraje hacia mí.

Yo estaba a punto de acostarme por ahora Ella estaba casi tumbada encima de mí. Era perfecto. Era perfecta. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que yo -

"BELLA!" una voz profunda llamó después que la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Ella levantó la vista, y gemío, poniendo su cara en mi hombro.

"Vete Emmett!" -gritó, poniéndose de pie. Había un tipo grande allí, y me refiero ... enorme. Era alto, y sus músculos eran realmente intimidantes. Supongo que el es Emmett. -Oh-hey Rose". Sonrió a una rubia muy embarazada que estaba sentada en la silla grande. ¿Cómo está el bebé? " -preguntó, sentándose en serio me decepcione.

"Jelly-Belly! no tienes nada de comida!" Emmett gritó desde la cocina, supuse.  
-Sí- porque te lo haz comido todo Em.! "-gritó, llendo hacia a la cocina.

La rubia me estaba mirando con cuidado, mientras se frotaba el estómago.  
"¿Quién eres?" -preguntó ella, levantándome la ceja.

"Um ... Soy Edward Masen." Me acerqué para estrecharle la mano.

"soy rosalie Cullen." Dijo sonriendo.

"Mucho gusto". Sonreí.

"¿Cómo conoces a Bella?"

"La conocí en una fiesta ayer en la noche, y yo la invité a una cita esta noche... bueno, lo hice ayer, y ella aceptó hoy ... y ... sí ... ahora dejare de hablar . "Yo divague.  
Dios ella va a decirle a Bella que estoy loco, o algo así.

"¿Cómo conociste a Bella?" Le pregunté. Ella medio-me miró. Oops. Pregunta mal formulada.  
"Ella es prima de Emmett." ella me miró. "Yo estoy casada con el ." 

Tomó un respiro profundo, y "Emmett!" el gran hombre llegó caminando, con un plato de pasta, y un poco de pasta colgando de su boca.  
"¿Qué?" dijo, con la boca llena.  
"Bella, sabes que te queremos, pero nos tenemos que ir ahora. Simplemente, quería comprobar que estabas aquí." Dijo Rosalie, poniéndose de pie. Emmett gruñó.  
"Te traigo esto nuevo más tarde Jelly-Belly". Emmett dijo, sosteniendo la taza.  
Bella regresó, asintiendo con la cabeza. La puerta se cerró, y suspiró ella, y se dejo caer en mis brazos.

"Lo siento por ellos". ella se quejó. Me encogí de hombros y le frote la espalda con dulzura.

"Está bien. No hay problema, en realidad." mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Papá. Mierda! Esto es exactamente por qué no salgo, o voy a cualquier parte, de verdad.  
"Mierda. Me Tengo que ir a Bella". Me puse de pie, y la abrace suavemente, "Tal vez yo te llame en algún momento." Ella asintió y me besó en los labios suavemente antes de salir. Para mi gran alegría, no eran de los más pequeños y estaban un poco hinchados. 


	5. Chapter 5

Agradezco como dije en un principio a vampiregirl1654 por dejarme traducir su historia como también les agradezco a .bells, emma crazy cullen, darky1995 masen-saenz , jocii cullen, eydaf y a karla masen ross Salvatore cullen por leer esta historia y sus reviews=) y pues espero y les guste la historia como a mi=)

BPOV  
Edward era muy bueno. La cita ha estado de maravilla. Estaba un poco indecisa cuando me cambié por mi pijama, pero él no parecía importarle en absoluto.  
Entonces, Emmett tenía que llegar y arruinarlo todo. Apenas los vi, sin embargo, Emmett quería comida. Gran sorpresa!  
¿Lo has cogido el sarcasmo en esa última frase. Entonces, justo cuando se fueron, yo estaba a punto de darle un beso de nuevo, el tenía que irse, pero con la promesa que me llamaría pronto.

Me pregunto el por qué tuvo que irse tan pronto sin embargo. Parecía molesto cuando vio que lo estaban llamando. sin embargo puse una cara de valiente, y lo deje ir.  
Cuando se fue, saqué mi libro, The Fratellis y me puse a leer; en ocasiones pronunciando las palabras junto con la canción.  
Después me quede dormida... soñando con niños de pelo bronce, ojos marrones corriendo alrededor.

EPOV  
"¿Papá?" Llamé a la oscura casa. Oí un gemido en voz alta en la sala de estar.

Suspiré, y hice mi cabeza hacia atrás en la puerta. No de nuevo ... me acerque a la sala de estar, donde papá estaba tirado en el suelo en una posición incómoda.  
Estaba tumbado sobre su estómago, y su rostro estaba debajo de la alfombra esto no era bueno. Suspiré, y sacudi su hombro suavemente. "¿Papá? vamos, te llevare a la cama." Le Sacudí el hombro de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron.

"Edward?" se quejó atontado.  
" si Papá. soy yo. ¡Vamos, que te llevare a tu cama." Tiré de su brazo, y se incorporó lentamente.

"una cita...?" –me preguntó mientras lo llevaba a su habitación.

"Um ... te lo diré mañana." Por lo menos me preguntó antes de lo... sucedido.

"ok". cayó sobre la cama, y comenzó a roncar en cuestión de segundos. Miré hacia abajo, y regrese a la sala de estar.

Cuando encendí la luz, me fije que Había cristales rotos en el suelo (¿Cómo las evito cuando estaba en el suelo, no sé) y sofá. La lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita estaba en el suelo. Lo último que vi fue la foto de mi mamá, papá y yo.  
Yo tenía 7 años, y estaba entre mis padres, que tenían sus brazos alrededor de uno del otro. Esa foto fue antes de lo …que sucedio... Antes de que mi madre muriera, y mi papá antes era ... ni siquiera puedo decirlo. Empecé limpiar lentamente. En el momento en que terminé de limpiar ya era medianoche. Me di una ducha caliente, y me quede hasta que el agua que corría era fría. 

Pensé en los buenos tiempos. Mientras me puse unos pantalones de chándal, y Salí hacia la sala de estar. Encendí el televisor y vi los colores me desenfoque cuando veía las noticias sin comprender. Lo apagué, y hundí las manos en la cabeza. ¿Por qué yo? Soy un buen muchacho. Soy un caballero con cualquier mujer que eh conocido. Dejo la casa limpia. Y sin embargo ... no era lo suficientemente bueno. Parecía que la única cosa buena en mi vida actual sería Bella... y yo iba a asegurarme de que se quedaría de esa manera.

BPOV

Me desperté en el sofá a las 9:30 de la mañana. Suspiré, y empeze a estirar los músculos por la posición incómoda en la que estaba en el sofá.

Tengo que dejar de hacer eso. matare mi espalda si hago esto todas las noches. Me puse de pie y mire hacia la habitación de Alice.  
La cama estaba hecha todavía, y limpia.  
Supongo que ella no salió de la casa de Jasper la noche anterior. Fui a mi cuarto (Después de las miradas de esta, parecía que me quedé en casa de un hombre durante toda la noche también) me puse ropa limpia. y Caminé hacia el baño, y tome una larga ducha caliente. Cuando salí, cepillé mi pelo, mientras me lo secaba rápidamente. Cuando volví, Alice estaba saliendo por la puerta, cerrándola lentamente.

"te divertiste con Jasper?" Levanté una ceja mientras saltaba. Ella apretó los labios, y lentamente se volvió hacia mí. Me reía mientras miraba al suelo de vergüenza.

"Lo siento". dijo tímidamente.

"¿Por qué dices lo sientes? Tienes 19-Confío en que Al. Simplemente... prométeme que si quedas embarazada, puedo ser la madrina." Me encogí de hombros y me dirigió a la cocina.

"lo prometo". Dijo cantando y se sentó en el mostrador cuando comencé a hacer cosas para el desayuno, huevos y waffles. "¿Cómo te fue en la de anoche?" -preguntó ella, sonriéndome.

"genial Alié ". Suspiré, "Fuimos a ver una película, y me llevó a cenar." Me sonrojé al recuerdo de lo que hicimos después en la sala. Negué con la cabeza, y comence a hacer huevos revueltos a Alice-.

"Y ..." hizo un movimiento de balanceo con las manos para que yo continuara.  
Ella, obviamente, vio a mi sonrojo.

"Y volvimos aquí después?" me pregunté para confundirla. Ella ahogó un grito en voz alta, y chilló y comenzó a dar de rebotes en el mostrador.

"Oh Dios mío!" y aplaudimos juntas.

"No hicimos nada de lo que crees que hice Al!" La interrumpí. Ella se congeló por un segundo, y se encogió de hombros volvió a chillar, aplaudir, y dar de rebote. "Alto Alice ... necesitas relajarte." Dije en la voz mas tranquila que pude.

"Bella! Edward es totalmente sexy! No me digas que me relaje! tu deberías de estar chillando también!  
Yo ... no sé!-Pero tienes que actuar más como yo!" me tomó de las manos, y se salió del mostrador. "¡Así!" explicó, saltando arriba y abajo. Finalmente me soltó y empecé a saltar con ella, chillando como ella. Esto no me gustaba nada ...pero sin embargo me encantó!

Me abrazó con fuerza, y suspiró soñadoramente. "¿Qué hiciste? Desde que tu no vas y haces pequeños dioses dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador, y sonreia.

"nosotros solo… nos besamos y" Alice me interrumpió gritando y saltando de nuevo, ella salta demasiado pense.

"¿Hasta dónde llegaste!" dijo mientras cogía de mis manos con fuerza.

"Um ... no llegamos más allá de la lengua." Me volví hacia los huevos. Ella suspiró profundamente.

"Oh, Bella." Ella rodo los ojos: "iré a tomar una ducha... por unos minutos." Mientras picoteaba mi mejilla y salía.

"Alice! Ven comer tus huevos antes!" le dije antes que se marchara. Suspiró y se los comió rápidamente, mientras se los metía en grandes bocados. Cuando terminó, me abrazó con fuerza otra vez, y se fue bailando a su cuarto de baño. le rode los ojos a ella, y aleje los huevos .

Me hice unas tostadas, y mientras pensaba en lo de anoche con Edward...en sus labios eran tan suaves. me lamí los labios inconscientemente, y salte cuando el brindis apareció. Me senté en la mesa, y comía lentamente.

Mi teléfono sonó, lo que indicaba que me había llegado un mensaje de texto. Rápidamente lo agarre, y abrí el mensaje con rapidez.

Buenos días hermososa.  
-E

Buenos días. ¿Cómo has dormido?  
-B

Mi teléfono sonó de repente mire para ver quién era el que llamaba y era el id- de Edward.

"Hola". Sonreí antes de que incluso llegara a contestar.

"Hola a ti mismo. Dormí ... bueno, supongo." Eso sonó ... como a dolorido? ¿Dolor?

"Bien. Me quedé dormido en el sofá así que ... mi espalda me está matando". Negué con la cabeza, y rode los ojos a mí misma. El Se burlo de mí.

"¿Quieres que te de un masaje?" -pregunte en broma.

"¡Sí!" Me dijo, también con entusiasmo

"Está bien". me reí : "Vamos a tomarnos un café, y te doy tu masaje". dije con frialdad.

"¿Dónde nos vemos?" le pregunte.

"voy por ti a tu casa, y tomaremos algo al Starbucks, ¿de acuerdo?" , me preguntó.

"Suena perfecto." Le sonreí a la mesa distraídamente. Colgamos y sonrei alegremente, y luego eche un vistazo a mi ropa.  
Llevaba pantalones de chándal y una camiseta blanca. Ahora necesitaba unos pantalones vaqueros.  
Me levanté, y fui por mi par de jeans favoritos. Toque con impaciencia la puerta de Alice lo siento te lo regresare ... "¿me peinas y me maquillas? -Pregunté, ya lo lamentaba.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo, y me arrastró Ella me sentó en su silla y comenzó a trabajar en mi pelo. Para cuando terminó, lucia realmente bonita -si se me permite decirlo. "Gracias Alice!" la Abracé con fuerza: "Tú eres la mejor." le Sonreí alegremente, y me levante. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Eh ... es justo lo que hago." ella sonrió, "ahora me voy al centro comercial que se diviertan." bromeó. rode los ojos, y nos encaminamos a la sala de estar juntas. Excepto, que ella salió por la puerta, "Asegúrate de evitar los bebés mientras estoy fuera!" dijo por encima del hombro antes de cerrar la cerró.

"Yo también te quiero Alice". Murmuré bajo mi respiración. Mientras esperaba, leí mi libro. Apenas había leído 2 parrafos y empezó a sonar el timbre del intercomunicador del edificio Apreté el botón de llamada.  
"Edward?" Pregunté.

- si soy yo me puedes abrir por favor?  
"Está abierto." Sonó el timbre, y luego se calló, así que significaba que él había comenzado a subir.  
Un golpe en la puerta me hizo saltar, un poco. Le Abrí y vi a Edward que me sonreía torcidamente.

"Hey". Le sonreí.

"Hola". asintió con la cabeza hacia mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Le devolvi el abrazo con fuerza. "Lista para el café?" levantó las cejas ligeramente.

"Y el masaje". le pregunte, agarrando el bolso mientras caminábamos hacia fuera.

"Oh, yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera." Me sonrió mientras nos metimos en el ascensor. Su mano estaba en la parte baja de mi espalda, un hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo.  
Caminamos con nuestras manos agarradas por la calle.  
No me dejo caer ni una vez. Sólo unas pocas veces tropecé. Entramos al Starbucks, y ordenó nuestro café. Y cuando estaban listos nos sentamos en las grandes y cómodas sillas que estaban contra la pared, y bebió un sorbo de café en silencio. Por último, suspiró profundamente, "Bella... Tengo que decirte algo." dijo en voz baja. Oh... genial. Él tiene una novia, y él me estaba utilizando. pensé.

-Escucha-si solo me estas usando entonces "Me fulminó con la mirada, pero en secreto me dolía mucho.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó, "¡No! Bella no-suspiró de nuevo,

" Um ... mi padre es ... " puso los codos en las rodillas, y puso su cabeza en sus manos. su pierna comenzó a rebotar con impaciencia. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro, y le frote la espalda en lo que yo esperaba era un gesto tranquilizador para mí. "Tengo que cuidar a mi padre. El es un alcohólico, y si no lo cuido… el puede morir". Se le hizo un nudo cuando a cabo. Edward parecía tan herido.

Me levanté, y lo levante sobre sus pies antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Probablemente parecía muy extraño ver dos personas abrazadas en medio de Starbucks. Realmente No me importaba.

Él necesitaba a alguien para que lo consolara ahora. me envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza, y puso su cara en mi pelo.

"Todo irá bien Edward." -Murmuré en su pecho. "¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa? Y te haré algunas galletas." Le sugerí. Él suspiró y asintió con la cabeza en mi pelo. Caminamos en silencio-Edward se agarro de mi cintura, mientras yo sujetaba su mano con fuerza. Subimos, y me fui directamente a la cocina.

agarre el plato, y la harina, y chispas de chocolate y leche ... y bueno ... todos los ingredientes que necesita para hacer galletas. Sentí su mirada en mí todo el tiempo. Cuando por fin me volvi hacia él que me miraba fijamente.

-me prometiste un masaje en la espalda después de hacer las galletas". Sonrió con tristeza.

" no tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres" él puso su mano sobre mi boca para hacerme callar.

"Yo quiero. ¿Dónde quieres hacer esto?", me preguntó. Lo lleve a la sala de estar, y vi que estaba sentado en el borde del sofá, y palmeó el sofá entre las piernas. -Te juro que casi murió en el acto allí mismo. Le dije Me instalé entre sus piernas, y él comenzó a trabajar mis hombros. Creo que dejé escapar un gemido involuntario o dos, eso era... hasta que sonó el temporizador en la cocina. Las galletas estaban listas. Me puse de pie.

-Gracias Edward. " le bese en la mejilla con suavidad, y volví a la cocina. Estaba empezando a preguntarme lo que ... eran exactamente. Yo le pedí que fuera mi novio... pero eso era para evitar a Mike. el Confía en mí lo suficiente como para hablarme de su padre.

¿Acaso estoy enamorada de Edward Masen? 


	6. Chapter 6

Agradezco a vampiregirl1654 por dejarme traducir su historia y a todas las que han leído la historia=)

Cap 6  
EPOV

"Edward!" Bella gritó: "Edward oh Dios mío!" ella se retorcía debajo de mí. Y antes de que su mente fuera directamente a la alcantarilla sentí cosquillas. "¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" Ella gimió, mientras mis manos recorrieron sus costados.

"tu no sabes hacer un pastel de Oreo!" Le expliqué, riéndome con ella.

"Lo siento! Pero ... si me explicas como ..." ella se rio, "En lugar de hacerme cosquillas ... lo podría hacer! ¡ALTO!" ella se rió.

la voltee y mire a los ojos chocolate. Bella y yo hemos estado saliendo oficialmente por 2 meses. Mi papá es el mismo, el trabajo es el mismo, y yo estoy enamorado de Bella. Sí... yo la quiero, y no tengo las agallas para decírselo.

Le mande chocolates y flores, y grandes muñecos de peluche. Debí de ver su habitación, la silla con los osos, los osos panda, y cerditos.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo se hace exactamente el paste de galleta? -preguntó mientras se sentaba en su sofá, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza. Me burlé en voz alta.

"Bella, no tienes el conocimiento de cómo hacer pasteles deliciosos." Me sonreí con ella

"Si dejo que me beses, me dices, finalmente?" -preguntó, mirándome a la cara.

"Supongo que podría arreglarse." Ella se inclinó más cerca. Nuestros labios se encontraron, y nos juntamos mas, y cuando traté de profundizar el beso, se apartó bruscamente.

"Me tienes que decir primero como hacer el pastel". Hizo un puchero. Yo rodé los ojos y respire profundamente

-Muy bien, primero, tendrás que moler un montón de Oreos en un plato.

Después de eso, haces pudin de vainilla, y mezclar con 2 tazas de crema batida. Pones la crema de vanilla"

"Helado de vainilla?" ella se burlo de mí.

"Sí- luego mezclas el pudin de vanilla y agregas la crema. ¿Está entendiendo bien?" Levanté una ceja. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y suspiró:

-Está bien-se pone la crema de vainilla sobre las Oreo, pero tienes que asegurarte de que se cubran todas las Oreo.

Con el resto de la Oreo's, las haces polvo y puedes pones un poco, en la parte superior. -querida. ¿Esa es la forma de hacer un pastel de galletas Oreo ". Sonreí y Ella frunció el ceño.

"Um... ¿ok? Que tendría que hacer una, para Emmett... pero podría arreglárselas." ella sonrió y se abrazó a mi cuello con fuerza.

"¿de Qué estás hablando Bella?" -Pregunté, frotando su espalda.

"Oh eh ... es el cumpleaños de Jasper mañana, y yo estoy a cargo de los alimentos. Alice dijo que podías venir si querías." ¡Oh, no. Alice. Recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos. Fue... interesante por decirlo asi ...

FLASHBACK *_*()() ()()*_*

Había sido un mes y 2 semanas desde que Bella y yo eramos una pareja oficial. Estábamos en su casa, terminando de ver una película acostados bajo una manta... disfrutando de la mutua compañía cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, y las luces se encendieron, "¡Oh, Bella teniendo un poco de accion? Oh ! No en mi sofá sin embargo! Bella! Por favor ... si me va a hacer una madrina ... hazlo en tu cama! ooo en la de el!

No me importa-si lo hacen en la mía! Mientras mi sofá este a salvo! "

la niña pequeña de pelo negro gritó, y luego fue a la parte posterior del sofá, y nos empujó fuera de el, y nos tiro al piso. Para ser alguien tan pequeño-era mala y fuerte.

"¡Oh! Es el hombre caramelo de bella!" ella chilló, y me estrechó la mano rápidamente, luego se sentó en el sofá-tirando de mí a su lado, "soy Alice Brandon- la mejor amiga de Belly-frijol." ella me abrazó con fuerza, mientras yo miraba a sus espaldas a Bella. Ella sonrió, y entró a su habitación.

"Um ... quien es 'Belly-frijol? Y... ¿por qué me estás abrazando?" Le pregunté con cautela, abrazando su espalda sin apretarla tanto.

"Belly-frijol es tu novia-Bella. Duh". Ella puso los ojos: "Y yo te estoy abrazando a ti porque ... no sé! Yo solo soy una buena persona por eso." ella sonrió brillantemente a mí.

"Bella!" -Llamé a poco asustado. Salió con calma, y se puso detrás del sofá.

"¿Qué hizo ahora?" suspiró con frustración.

"Um ... nada. Creo que? Te ha llamado" Belly-frijol y me abrazó. " Alice me estaba mirando cuando me volví, "no que no seas impresionante, ni nada. Estoy en especie de shock, porque yo sólo ... te conocí, y todo y" ella me abrazó con fuerza de nuevo, y se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante

"Está bien! Ya sé que soy genial!" ella chilló cuando ella se retiró. Bella me tiró del brazo y me llevó a la cocina.

" Alice es un poco impulsiva." Hizo una mueca, luego sacó el labio inferior de la boca. Gemí, y frunció el ceño.

"Bella, tiene que dejar de morderte el labio... o voy a tener que hacer algo". Le advertí a ella.

-Bueno... realmente no me importaba si se mordía los labios. "Hizo una mueca. y Me incliné hacia delante, y capture sus labios en los míos.

"YAY! Están haciendo niños!" Alice chilló, y aplaudía alegremente en la puerta. Bella estaba en lo cierto-Alice es un poco impulsiva a veces. 

*_*()() FIN FLASHBACK ()()*_*

"Edward?" Bella agitó la mano frente a mi cara, sacándome de los recuerdos.

"¿Qué?" Fruncí el ceño.

"acabas de regresar estuviste pensativo por 3 minutos. ¿en qué pensabas?" frunció el ceño.  
"Um ... nada, sólo recorde cuando conocí a Alice." Me encogí de hombros. Ella sonrió.

"Lo siento por ella de nuevo." Bella siempre estaba pidiendo disculpas por ella. Puse los ojos en ella.  
"Deja de pedir perdón por algo Alice hace y es como si ella quiere ser-" Bella puso la mano sobre mi boca.

-Muy bien-para todas las referencias futuras: lo siento por todo lo que Alice te haga, o te diga… " ella sonrió. Suspiré, y abrí mi boca para lamer la mano de ella, cuando ella la retiró bruscamente. "No te atrevas a lamerme!" ella me miró.

"Oh, vamos Swan... ya sabes que te quiero lamer. " Me sonrió a ella. Y apareció su hermoso sonrojo una vez más... hermoso. "Dios... eres es tan bella." -Murmuré en voz baja. Ella frunció el ceño, y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos.

"¿Qué?" se mordió el labio. Oh ... mierda. ¿me abra escuchado? -

"¿Qué?" Le volví a preguntar.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" -preguntó con amabilidad.

"yo. .. no dije nada ...?" Fruncí el ceño a su vez. Por favor ... que lo deje pasar. Por favor ... por favor ... por favor ... maldita sea.

-si lo hiciste. Tu dijiste algo en la línea de ... "Dios ... tu eres tan bella .'... ¿no?" se apoyó en un poco más cerca, y levantó las cejas.

"Um ... lo hice. Eso es porque lo eres, sin embargo." Me encogí de hombros, y me apoye en ella. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara abanicándose. Cerré los ojos, y me moví para besarla cuando cayó sobre mi regazo. Ella se ruborizó un rojo profundo, y mirando algo en la pared. "Bella...?" -Pregunté, agitando la mano delante de su cara. Saltó, y me miró a los ojos.

"Um ... ¿qué?" -preguntó en tono distraído

"¿Estás bien?" Fruncí el ceño, y puse mi cara en frente de ella.

"Jelly-Belly!" se abrió la puerta y la voz familiar de Emmett llenó el apartamento.

"Emmett!" Rosalie silbaba, y una fuerte bofetada llenaba el aire. Ambos entraron en la sala de estar, Rose tuvo su hija, Casey Lilly Cullen, en su compañía a su lado. Lilly fue tan buena chica, ella era agradable, y no lloró mucho.

"¿Qué?" Emmett pidió, con las manos en el aire.

"Hola lilly ". Bella sonrió y levantó el bebé de 2 meses de edad fuera del portador. "Hola chicos". Bella se sentó en el sofá, y acarició la cabeza del bebé. Ella lo besó suavemente, y comenzó a jugar con ella. "¿Qué sucede?" ella hizo una mueca a Lilly, que la hizo reír. Bella es fantastica con los niños. Me pregunto si le gustaría tener algunos conmigo. ESPERA! Sé que estoy enamorado de ella y todo, pero ... no estoy listo para ... casarme, ni tener hijos. Ni Nada de eso... nada!

"Oye, Eddy!" Emmett me dio unas palmadas en la espalda. di un respingo, y le sonrei.  
"Hey ... Emmett." lo salude débilmente.  
"¿Cómo estas Edward?" Rosalie preguntó, y se abrazo entre Bella Lilly, luego fue a abrazarme. Sonreí-eran ya como mi familia.  
"estoy bien rose". le sonrei, mientras ella se sentaba en la silla grande. "¿Y tú?" Levanté las cejas cuando Emmett entró con un tazón grande en sus manos de cheerios -Estoy bien ... Emmett! " Rose le lanzó un grito.  
"¿Qué?" -preguntó con la boca llena.

"¿Por qué siempre te comes los alimentos de Bella y Alice?" suspiró, claramente molesta, "Además-que acabas de comerte unas papas fritas de McDonald's-grandes!" frunció el ceño: "¿Cómo se la arregla para no ganar ... como, un millón de libras? se levantó, y puso las manos en las caderas. Emmett se encogió de hombros.  
"Soy un tipo grande." Puso otra cucharada en la boca, y le sonrió descaradamente.  
-Déjame ver a Lilly. " Me volví hacia Bella, y se dejo a la niña en mis brazos. "Lilly Hola". Le sonreí. Me volví hacia Bella, y la vi mirándome con alegría. Me di la vuelta. ¿Qué fue eso?

BPOV

Necesito nuevas escusas. Pero, me alegraba que Rose y Emmett vinieran. y Ver a Edward reaccionar con Lilly ... fue maravilloso. Casi me hizo querer tener hijos con él. ¿QUÉ? Nunca he pensado incluso tener hijos ... así que ¿por qué ahora? Oh sí, porque estoy enamorada de Edward, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él, y tener hermosos hijos con él. ok ... ahora si que deje volar mi mente ...

"Yo mm…voy…a mi cuarto.." dije tartamudeando, y me fui a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y me tire sobre la cama, suspirando profundamente. Sé que estoy enamorada de Edward, y todo, pero ...! Esto es tan frustrante! Quiero tener una familia, y pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Pero, yo no lo quiero asustar! Llamaron a la puerta. "¡Adelante!" Llamé a cabo. Rose entró y se sentó en la cama junto a mí después de cerrar la puerta.  
-Oye. ¿Qué te pasa? " -preguntó ella, abrazándome.  
"Me encanta Edward, y mirándolo con Lilly ... me di cuenta que quiero tener hijos con él". Solté una carcajada sin sentido del humor, y mire al techo-moviendo la cabeza: "Es estúpido." Le Hice una mueca al ventilador.  
"¿Por qué es tan estúpido?" -preguntó, "tu lo amas -y Bella, ese chico te ama. Confía en mí." ella se acostó sobre la espalda conmigo, y me sonrió. Me burle de ella.

"si claro Edward me ama.. como si cualquier persona podiera amarme". Negué con la cabeza, y me levante,

"Muchas gracias Rose." Fui al baño y cerre la puerta con seguro. 

JASPER *_*()() la fiesta de cumpleaños ()()*_*

la fiesta de jasper estuvo genial. Rose seguía cabreada conmigo. Ella me estaba dando la ley del silencio, y no fue agradable ya que estábamos sentadas en la misma mesa. Edward no se metió demasiado en la situación. Me preguntó si quería hablar de ello. Cuando dije que no quería hablar de ello lo dejo pasar a su vez. Esto es exactamente por qué lo quiero.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" dijo por sobre la musica. Negué con la cabeza, y él se puso de pie: "Está bien-yo Necesito un trago! ya vuelvo!" Asentí con la cabeza hacia él. Antes de irse, él me besó suavemente en la mejilla. Vi como se fue a la barra a pedir algo. Miré hacia abajo, y sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

"Bella?" Rose me llamo. La miré, y me moví en mi asiento incomoda.

"Hola rose". Le dije, y frunció los labios, "Um ... Lo siento Rose!" la Miré, y frunció el ceño.

"¡Yo también!" gritó.

"No te merecías lo que les dije a todos!" Le expliqué. Ella sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza.  
"Está bien!" dijo al oído. Asentí, y me abrase a su espalda. Miré hacia atrás. Y lo que vi me rompió el corazón. Fue Edward. Y una chica rubia estaba con él. Y lo peor?  
Se besaban apasionadamente


	7. Chapter 7

Agradezco a vampiregirl1654 por dejarme traducir su historia y todas las que me han dejado mensaje y han estado siguiendo esta historia=)

Dos semanas. Dos semanas, y cuatro días. Dos semanas, cuatro días y diecisiete horas. Dos semanas, cuatro días, diecisiete horas y cinco minutos. Dos semanas, cuatro días, diecisiete horas, cinco minutos y veintisiete segundos. Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que he visto por última vez a Bella. que la tenía en mis brazos. En la que Bese su suave frente . No puedo creer lo que había hecho ... la bese. Me siento disgustado conmigo mismo. Me puse de pie, y literalmente corrió al baño a vomitar -tire del inodoro. Me pase una mano por el pelo, y me apoye en la bañera, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota?

29 ... 30 ... 31 ... 32 ...

"Edward?" mi papá llamó a la puerta mientras yo miraba al suelo-las lágrimas que fluian por mi rostro sin descanso. ,sacudí la cabeza lentamente, "¿Puedo pasar hijo?" por lo menos él estaba sobrio. Murmuré algo, y entro al baño. Vestía con ropa formal, el pelo lo tenía bien. Fruncí el ceño su apariencia era mejor que la mia. Estaba seguro de que tenía el pelo grasoso, y tenia círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. "Yo... um... Acabo de ver a tu madre." explicó. Eso tenía sentido. Siempre se aseguraba de que él se viera bien cuando visitaba su tumba. "Busca sentirte orgulloso", me dijo un día.

37 ... 38 ... 39 ... 40 ...

"Oh." dije sin convicción. A decir verdad, me sentí patético, incluso cuando mi madre había muerto-Mi padre la amaba, y no hizo nada para evitarlo ... Yo por el contrario, la besó, y luego vi como bella se había ido del club , y efectivamente ... se había ido de mi vida. Cuando le pregunte a alice en donde estaba, me golpeó en la cara por ella, y dijo que me fuera de su vida. Cuando fui con jasper para ver si me explicaba. Él sólo sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "¿Cómo te atreviste Edward? todos queremos a Bella ... y tu realmente le hiciste daño. " Su voz estaba llena de veneno. Rose me golpeo ambas mejillas. No podía sentir nada de todos modos ... entumecido. Eso es exactamente cómo me sentía. Le hice daño a ... ... Bella. La sola idea me hizo temblar.

"Edward ..." mi papá comenzó, lo miré en señal de que continuara: "Escucha ... Te quiero hijo. Pero, ¿sea lo te paso tienes que dejarlo ir." suspiró. Mi respiración empezó a ser entrecortada.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" -Pregunté. "Ella era mi vida y yo, básicamente, la empuje lejos! ¿Cómo esperas que vuelva a la normalidad? Me puse de pie y seque mis lágrimas con rabia. Mi papá no dijo nada, pero se levantó y me miró a los ojos. A continuación, hizo lo que no había hecho en años ... envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, y me frotó la espalda. Me puse a llorar con mis labios temblando, y lloré sobre el hombro de mi padre. Estoy seguro de que esto parecía bastante extraño ... un hombre grande abrazado con otro hombre mucho mayor. Pero no me importaba en ese momento. Necesitaba a alguien, y me pareció que esa persona era mi padre.

-Vamos Edward ... deja que te cuente una historia. " Me llevó a mi cama, en donde estábamos sentados.

Dos semanas, cuatro días, diecisiete horas, seis minutos y 10 segundos.

Suspiró profundamente y se recostó en mi cabecera. Me senté con las piernas colgando fuera del borde. -ok ... cuando tu madre e yo estábamos saliendo, nos metimos en una gran pelea. Me había encontrado a una vieja amiga de la secundaria. Daba la casualidad que tu mama estaba caminando cerca del restaurante donde me encontraba. Mi amiga prácticamente se me aventó y cuando tu madre me vio, me acusó de engañarla. Asi es que tu madre corrió a casa de tus abuelos. Traté de averiguar dónde estaba ella, pero nadie me decía dónde estaba, me dijeron donde estaba después de un mes que se enfrió la cosa , la llamé y le explique todo. Le dije que la amaba, y que no quería que se alejara de mi otra vez. 'Oh Edward' un momento mas tarde y te procreamos. "Hice una mueca ligeramente. El hecho de que mi padre y yo compartiéramos el mismo nombre fue un poco inquietante.

"No sé cómo eso me ayuda en esta situación papa". le dijo, y suspiró mientras yacía de espaldas, golpeando mi pie.

"Lo que estoy diciendo es que Edward: No te rindas al amor a causa de una pequeña pelea. ¿Le has dicho que la amas todavía?" -preguntó rápidamente. Negué con la cabeza, e hizo una mueca aun más profundo. "Levántate". dijo con voz tranquila. Me levante, y al instante que estuve cerca de el me golpeo en la parte posterior de la cabeza y duro.

"¡Papá! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Grité.

"Porque eres un idiota y no se lo haz dicho todavía!" -dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo ... probablemente la fue: "¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasó?" , se preguntó. Así que ... tomé una respiración profunda, y le conte todo. De la fiesta, el día en que me di cuenta, la terrible noche que se fue ... oh mierda. Se fue. Dejé a un lado la parte de Bella al saber acerca del "problema". Cuando terminé, tomé una profunda respiración me sentí bien al sacar todo de mi pecho. Él se quedó pensativo por un momento, antes de que él me golpeara de nuevo la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

"¡Papá! ¿Puedes parar de hacer eso?" Me froté la parte de atrás de mi cabeza- mierda ... esto duele.

-No, Edward ... y tomate una ducha que realmente apestas ". Él se tapo la nariz. y Fruncí el ceño profundamente.

"Um ... ¿eso en que ayuda?" -Pregunté, pero aún me levante.

"Porque ... si iras por ella y necesitas oler agradable".

*_*()()*_*

Una hora más tarde, estaba limpio y afeitado, y tenía tres ramos de flores. Suspiré en el teléfono.

"Papá ... ¿estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?" Yo estaba muy nervioso- les estaba trayendo a alice, bella y a rosalie que sabia que estaba en el departamento de ellas por lo de un club de lectura o algo por el estilo- 

Sí Edward! Ahora-deja de ser un cobarde, o te voy a patear el trasero cuando llegues a casa. " me advirtió. Me reí entre dientes una vez, y me estacione en su acera.

"si que lo harías papá." rodé los ojos.  
-Muy bien-recuerdas el plan? , se preguntó. Tomé una respiración relajante.  
-Sí. Te dejaré saber cómo va ... si salgo vivo ". Bromee.

"ve por tu mujer hijo." fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que cortara la llamada. Puse el teléfono en el asiento del pasajero, y agarre los tres ramos de flores. Cerré la puerta y me apoye contra la puerta del coche antes de suspirar, e ir al intercomunicador.

"¿Quién es?" -Preguntó Alice.

"¿Me puede dejar pasar Alice? En verdad tengo que hablar contigo." Estuve a punto de rogarle. Cuando Hubo un momento de duda momentos antes de que se escuchara el timbre de que podía entrar. Nunca había sido más agradecido en toda mi vida. Cuando llamé a su puerta, Alice abrió tímidamente, y luego me miró. Le entregué un ramo de flores, y ella sonrió suavemente antes de dejarme entrar -Bueno el plan ya estaba trabajando a mi favor. Tan pronto como yo estaba en la puerta-Rosalie estaba allí, con las manos en las caderas, mirándome.

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?" dijo bruscamente. Le entregué un ramo de flores, y la aceptó pero las tiró al suelo. "Alice? ¿Estás loca? Él rompió el corazón de Bella!" ella le gritó.

"Estoy aquí para volver con ella!" La interrumpí. Ella me miró- con más odio ... si eso era posible.

"disculpa?" con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Podemos ir a la sala? Les explicare." Suspiré. Entramos, y yo no podía dejar de buscar a bella.

-Muy bien-explicate. " dijo Rosalie, y se trasladó a recoger a su hija. Les dije todo de prisa- sus rostros cambiaron drásticamente.

"... Y yo la amo y la quiero de vuelta." Terminé con una respiración profunda. Alice me abrazó con fuerza, y me besó ambas mejillas. Luego, Rose llegó, y me abrazó también, besando mis dos mejillas también Yo quería que mi Bella viniera y me abrazara y besara ambas mejillas tambien.

"Ella está en Forks." dijo Alice entre lágrimas.

"¿Perdón?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Ella está en Forks! Con su papá. Ve por ella!" cuando hizo ademán de levantarse, la mano de Alicia dio un respingo hacia arriba ", Edward-Realmente no quiero hacer esto pero después de lo que nos acabas de decir- lo haré. VE POR ELLA!" me señaló la puerta. Sonreí, y corrí hacia mi coche. Ahí voy Bella.

BPOV

Los ojos me ardían. Tenía la garganta adolorida. No tenía ninguna razón para vivir. Charlie se sorprendió cuando me presenté, eso era seguro. Él amablemente me permitio ingresar a su casa, y me dejó cocinar y limpiar para él. él no me pregunto que era lo que pasaba con migo. No puedo ... ni siquiera puedo pronunciar su nombre.

"bells?" Charlie me llamo en la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Me vio en la cama y suspiró. -Muy bien-basta de esto... de estar deprimida. " me sentó en la cama.  
"¡No! ¡Papá! Yo… el…" Tomé una respiración profunda, y mire a mi papá. "Papá ... yo lo amé, y él me rompió el corazón." ... a veces una chica sólo necesita a su Papa. Suspiró, y me abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Me necesitas para romperle el cuello?" Pregunto cuándo se retiró. Dejé escapar una risa sin emociones.

"No. está bien- no necesitas hacerlo." Sonreí. Él se rió entre dientes, y asintió con la cabeza diciendo que estaba "encantado de ayudarme." Papá... no lo puedo creer." Negué con la cabeza-decirle por ultimo a alguien cómo me sentía. Por supuesto, Charlie no era la mejor persona para contarle... pero él estaba aquí ahora. "Yo lo amaba, y él estaba besando a otra chica... y él ni siquiera estaba tratando de esconderse de mí." Me limpié los ojos con el pañuelo que Charlie me había entregado.

"Así que... lo amas?" -preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí... dios. Soy un idiota. " Hice una mueca y sacudi la cabeza.

"Tú no eres una idiota Bella. Esto es solo que estas temporalmente mal". -dijo, frotándome la espalda, "No se puede esperar por el amor Bella." me miró a los ojos y sonrió débilmente. Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de entender lo que estaba diciendo, incluso. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta. Le Fruncí ceño a mi papá, él frunció el ceño de vuelta, y se levantó para ir a la puerta. Fui a la parte superior de la escalera, y trate de escuchar quien estaba hablando con Charlie.

-Sí ... bien- como sea. " Charlie se quejó. Quienquiera que fuera, entró, y creo que entró a la sala de estar. Eso es lo que sonaba, de todos modos. "Bella?" Charlie llamó, "Hay alguien aquí para ti!" Suspiré, y baje las escaleras lentamente, asegurándome de no caer. Me quedé helada cuando entré en la sala. Esto ... no podía ser. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos mientras sus brazos se abrian.

EPOV

"Muchas gracias Alice". Bese la mejilla de la duendecillo, y la abrase con fuerza.

"No hay problema, ahora ve por ella." me guiñó un ojo. Yo me reí, y abraze a Rose- bese la parte superior de su cabeza.

"muchas pero muchisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimas gracias chicas"- Alice levanto las manos

"Tienes que Edward!" rodo los ojos. Me sonrió y me despedí de ambas. entonces me fui a mi coche. Primera parada: Mi casa, para tomar mi ropa. Segunda parada: Forks Washington. Voy a ganarme de nuevo a Bella. 


	8. Chapter 8

Agradezco a vampiregirl1654 por dejarme traducir su historia y todas las que me han dejado mensaje y han estado siguiendo esta historia=).

Bpov.

"Jacob?" Fruncí el ceño y lo mire fijamente. ¿Por qué ... estaba aquí? Él sonrió, y me abrazó más fuerte.

"Te extrañé bells". Murmuró en mi pelo. Le di una media sonrisa débil, que se movía sin convicción. "¿Quieres ir a algún lugar a hablar?" -preguntó esperanzado. Asentí, y él comenzó a caminar hacia fuera, arrastrándome mientras agarraba mi mano. Nos fuimos en el viejo carro que construyo cuando teníamos 16. Miré por la ventana con torpeza mientras él iba por la calle. Cuando nos íbamos, vi un taxi conduciendo en sentido contrario. Me pregunto quien visitaría a Charlie? Nunca mencionó que tendría compañia. Negué con la cabeza, y lo empuje fuera de mis pensamientos.

*_*()()*_*

"Así que ... ¿cómo estas bells?" pregunto Jacob después de pedir las hamburguesas , malteadas y papas en el restaurante favorito de charlie. Es tan diferente estar aquí ... es un pueblo tan pequeño. Y, aunque yo me crié en Forks toda mi vida, todavía se siente extraño, porque Chicago es más grande, y cuando fui a la universidad-que tiene más gente allí que en Forks. Bebí un sorbo de mi malteada de chocolate, y suspire.

"Um ... estoy bien-¿Qué tal tu?" Le dije. Se encogió de hombros y tomó un gran bocado de su hamburguesa. Tomé una pequeña mordida de uno de mis papas fritas y espere a que se pasara el bocado.

"Estoy bien. Sigo viviendo en la reserva. tengo mi propio garaje". sonrió. Me sonrió de medio.

"Eso es realmente genial Jake.." Asentí distraídamente.

"Así que ... vamos a hablar de nosotros". dijo. Suspiré-molesta.

"Jacob," él sabe que cuando se utiliza su nombre completo, lo digo en serio, "no hay un nosotros nunca más. Rompimos-y eso es todo." Me encogí de hombros.

"Bella-Realmente te extraño. Y, yo estaba asustado, que parecía que todo se movía demasiado rápido. Tu parecías saber lo que querías hacer. Cómo hacerlo. Yo no lo sabia me aterre con extremo " dijo, poniendo las manos en alto, "Te amo Bella-y quiero intentarlo de nuevo ... si me das una oportunidad." dijo con sinceridad. yo. ..

"Jacob-puedes sólo llevarme a casa ahora? yo. .. no puedo ocuparme de esto ahora mismo. Vine aquí porque acabo de salir de a. .. Quiero decir que tuve un final malo con mi antiguo novio-no porque yo estaba buscando una nueva relación. Ya salimos una vez y no funciono ok Así que ... por favor- no. " le dijo en voz baja.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y arrojó unos billetes sobre la mesa- lo suficiente para pagar por nuestra comida, y por la propina de las camareras. Todo el viaje fue muy tranquilo ... muy torpe. Cuando se detuvo en la entrada de mi casa ... me quedé helada. El coche-el coche plata. un volvo muy familiar. Me gustaría pensar que el carro podría ser de cualquiera. salí apresurada del coche, y tropecé con la puerta. Corrí al cuarto de estar, y me quede en la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron, yo estaba congelada. No me podía mover. No podía pensar. ¿Por qué?

Debido a que un cabello desordenado color bronce, y los ojos de color verde brillante estaban mirando en mi dirección.

EPOV

en el segundo que llegue a mi casa comencé a empacar mi papa estaba orgullosos de mi. Me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo también ganarse de nuevo a las chicas no es fácil. Y Rose y Alice son dos jóvenes difíciles de ganar. Por lo tanto, eso es un logro muy bueno. Tenía una bolsa llena de ropa, no sabía cuánto tiempo habría que quedarme, que estaba esperándome a la puerta. Me compré un boleto a Washington, y luego mire cuan lejos podría estar forks de Port Ángeles. No fue muy lejos. Eso era de agradecer. Cuando llegué, me metí en un taxi, y le dije al conductor que me llevara a Forks.

-Pero eso es a una hora de distancia! " se quejó. Tiré $ 100 dólares en el asiento.

"Ahora mismo me lleva a Forks." le dije cuando vi que él tomó el dinero. Él asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a conducir a Forks. Para ir por Bella.

*_*()()*_*

La puerta se abrió y un hombre con la frente fruncida y el pelo del mismo color que Bella y ojos marrones , también como los de Bella y bigote, abrió la puerta y levantó la ceja hacia mí.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" hizo una mueca. Y Asentí con la cabeza.

"Hola. Soy Edward Masen esta Bella aquí por casualidad?" Le pregunté. Abrió los ojos y él me miró.

-tu eres ... tu eres el que rompió el corazón de Bella! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de volver aquí? " -dijo bruscamente. Me encogí ligeramente por sus palabras.

"yo... Yo lo sé señor. Y lo siento tanto" yo solo "el levantó una mano.

"¿Sabe usted que ha estado deprimida desde que llegó aquí? Repito: ¿cómo te atreves a tratar de volver aquí?" dijo. Podía sentir mi ira en aumento.

-Oiga señor, con respeto amo a Bella!. yo por lo menos quiero que sepa eso! Tengo que aclarar las cosas ". Me pellizque el puente de la nariz en un intento de calmarme. El hombre de la puerta dio un suspiro, y cuando levanté la vista, su mano estaba fuera. Me miró, y la puso de regreso a su cara.

-Bueno ahora no vas a temblar muchacho? Quiero conocer oficialmente el hombre que ama a mi hija! " -Está bien eso es bueno. Hemos pasado de 'muchacho' a 'hombre' en cuestión de dos frases. Me sonrió de medio y me saludo con su mano.

"Soy Edward Cullen señor. Es un placer el conocerle." Asentí con la cabeza hacia él. Él me miró con atención.

"hola Edward soy el jefe Charlie swan. -dijo, moviendo la mano una vez. Abrió la puerta, y quito su brazo para dejarme entrar y me sonrió gracias a Dios, y entró en el vestíbulo.

"la sala de estar es allí mismo, tengo que salir a la reserva. Bella debería estar en casa pronto". -dijo, señalando a un cuarto al frente a la derecha de nosotros. Salió, y oí prenderse un coches, y luego salir. Me senté en el sillón, y rebotó mi pierna rápidamente. Unos minutos después, oí otro coche al estacionarse. Escuche con atención, y se oyó pasos pesados en el porche, y alguien tropezó en la casa. Me quedé helado cuando la vi. Ella se veía diferente. Su cabello castaño estaba blando, y su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Sus ojos castaños estaban vidriosos y jadeaba duro. Un tipo alto entró detrás de ella, y parecía preocupado por ella. Ella sólo mantuvo contacto visual conmigo.

"Bella!" jadeaba, "Bella, ¿estás bien?" dijo frenéticamente.

"Vete de aquí." -dijo en voz tan baja... y comenzó a empujar el hombre por la puerta, "VETE JAKE!"

-gritó ella... tan hermosa. La puerta se cerró, y regresó a la sala de estar. Me paré cuando ella entró en la habitación, y vi las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" lloriqueó. Tomé una respiración profunda y abrí la boca, luego la cerré.

"yo. .. Bella: realmente lo siento. Y creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó." le dijo en voz baja. Ella soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, Edward-por favor. "-dijo con veneno en su voz, "Dime cuál fue tu motivo para besar a esa... puta." Escupió. Y yo Suspiré.

"Bella- realmente Lo siento mucho por eso... ¿por qué no te sientas?" Le pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza, me di cuenta de cómo ella se sentó en el extremo más alejado del sofá. Antes de que empezara, se secó las lágrimas de nuevo... Me gustaría poder borrarlas y hacer que su dolor desaparezca,

"Bella ... lo que pasó esa noche no era lo que tu piensas"

"Oh? Así que no estabas besando a esa chica? te molestaste en explicarme?" Se puso de pie. Mi enojo se hizo mas grande, y me puse de pie también.

"Usted no me diste el tiempo para explicarte!" -Le grité.

-Bueno, no sólo allí! Debiste de haber ido detrás de mí! "se secó los ojos, "O estabas demasiado ocupado haciendo niños con tu putita?" dijo con gravedad-.

"Bella! Esa era mi antigua novia ok? Tanya fue... bueno, yo estaba enamorado de ella, y ella terminó conmigo! Ella decidió que ella me quería de regreso, y apenas comenzó a darme un beso! Yo no estaba exactamente sobre ella todavía, y hice la tontería, de devolverle el beso!

Lo siento Bella! Te amo tanto! Y yo estaba roto en el interior cuando te fuiste! lo siento ok. yo no quise hacerte daño! Sabía que me estaba perjudicando, y que te estaba haciendo daño! "  
Solté toda mi ira, y suspire antes de frotar mi cara. Podía sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos, y me seque los ojos antes de mirar hacia ella. Sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y su hermosa boca pequeña de Bella.

"¿Qué has dicho?" le dijo con voz entrecortada.

"dije que tanya era mi antigua novia y que ella me quería de regreso me beso y hice mal en devolverle el beso ok. Bella... Lo siento mucho. Fue una estupidez, y yo soy tan idiota. Por favor, perdóname". le dijo en un tono mucho más tranquilo.

"No… t… tú me amas?" dijo ella, jadeando. Me quedé helado, y trague saliva. ¿He dicho eso en voz alta? Yo… creo que sí lo hice.

"lo hago Bella". di un paso adelante, y vacilante puse la mano en su mejilla, "Sé que es un poco ... rápido. Pero, te he amado desde… siempre no puedo Bella .. . No puedo vivir sin ti. Por favor... lo siento, soy un idiota, pero... Te amo tanto. Moriré si no sientes lo mismo, pero yo hare... "ella puso los labios en los míos, y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. ¿Qué... estaba pasando? Poco a poco envolví los brazos alrededor de su cintura, y le devolví el beso.

Cuando se retiró, había una media sonrisa, y recorrí sus labios con la punta del dedo, "No es que yo me queje, pero ... ¿qué fue eso?" Fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

"Te amo". -susurró-. Espera, ¿qué? Ella vio la confusión en mi cara, y se rió, "Te amo tanto Edward. No puedo vivir mi vida sin ti. Te quiero tanto!" ella se rió, y tome su mejilla entre mi mano, y me miró con dulzura.

"Te amo Bella". Dije mientras suspiraba.

"Te amo Edward." respire de nuevo. y Sonreí. Se sintió tan bien decir eso . y empeze a  
besar cada centímetro de su rostro, diciendo que la amaba en medio de besos. "Edward... Te quiero tanto... No puedo creer que tu sientas lo mismo." me sonrió. Me aleje un poco, y la mire a sus ojos chocolate.

"¿Por qué no me sentiría de la misma manera? pequeña. Y se rió entre dientes

Dos días más tarde *_*()() ()()*_*

BPOV

Tomé la mano de Edward, mientras nos sentamos en el avión para regresar a Chicago. Yo estaba más que extasiada cuando dijo que él me amaba. Me sonrió y pense en él. Edward se inclinó, y me besó la mejilla, "¿Y qué piensas amor?" que hizo que sintiera un aleteo en el corazón, y yo quería chillar sobre él. Edward me frotó el brazo mientras me apoyaba en su pecho.

"Simplemente... pensando cuando me dijiste que me amabas, que era muy ... interesante." él se rió, y me besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.  
-Supongo que crees que te dije que te amaba, porque estábamos peleados... es un poco convencional. Creo que debí haber... oh, eso es una buena idea! "dijo, y luego sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Qué?" Fruncí el ceño y lo mire. Él se rió entre dientes, y me miró.

"No hay nada-no hay de que preocuparse al respecto". nege con la cabeza. Poco a poco lo empecé a dejarlo escapar de mi mente.

"Um... todo bien, entonces?" Me encogí de hombros, y me acomodó en su pecho. Aquí es donde yo quería estar. Por siempre.

*_*()()*_*

"Bella! Edward acaba de llamar, tendrán una cita esta noche!" Alice y Rosalie bailaban en la sala-Alice tenía dos maleta. Y Rose tomo una bolsa de ropa blanca, no pude ver lo que estaba en ella. Gemí, y el libro que estaba leyendo lo puse a lado en la cama.

"Vamos Bella: Para el baño!" dijo Alice, mientras movía sus puños en el aire. Suspiré, sabiendo que no serviría de nada quejarse. Pensé que acabaría perdiendo de todos modos.

En el momento en que había terminado- tenía los ojos llenos de sombra, y mi pelo estaba en ondas suaves por mi espalda. Alice tocó en el mostrador como si fuera batería cuando Rosalie reveló mi vestido. Era azul rey, y era hermoso. No puedo ni siquiera... era perfecto.

"¿Te gusta? Es todo lo que pude encontrar ..." Rose dijo. Abracé con fuerza a ambas.

"¡Gracias chicas! ... Pero todo esto sólo por una cita?" Les dije torpemente, Se miraron ellas, y luego a mí.

"¡Por supuesto! Además... Edward dijo que esta es una fecha importante así que ..." Alice se apagó, "Es hora de vestirse!" , dijo. Alice. Me quite camiseta sin mangas que tenia puesta con mucho cuidado, y mis pantalones vaqueros.

Me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido, y cerraron la cremallera de la espalda. Sonreí, y mire hacia abajo. Oh, mira... tiene incluso bolsillos. Este es probablemente el primer vestido que realmente me gusta! les sonreí ampliamente.

"Wow... este vestido es impresionante!" Yo lo admiraba en el espejo.

"Tuvimos la sensación de que lo seria!" Alice dijo alegremente. Me abrazó y se levantó otra vez, eran las mejores amigas del mundo! Tenia puestos unos flats negros y con un monedero negro. Tenía mi teléfono, brillo labial (que yo no entendía por qué lo necesitaba, pero insistieron sin embargo) y los tejidos. Rodé los ojos. Pueden ser las mejores, pero son tan extrañas! Estábamos sentadas en la sala de estar, y sonó el timbre de la puerta del edificio . Alice se levanto y me miró con ceño. "le Debes de dar una llave a Edward." Alice comento, y volvió a sentarse.

"¿Cómo estás tan segura de que era Edward? Un asesino podría haber tocado el timbre de afuera. ¿Estás loca?" Me eché a reír.

"Yo no sabía que yo era un asesino." Dijo La voz de terciopelo familiar y se rió entre dientes en la puerta. Edward tenía en un botón azul encima de la camisa que hacía juego con mi vestido, pantalón negro. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, se veía tan ... gah! No hay palabras para decir lo bueno que ve. Me puse de pie y lo abrase.

"Hey". le dije. Él me dio su sonrisa torcida, y mis labios picoteaban.

"Hey". se echó a reír. "¿Estás lista?" -preguntó, sacando algo de su bolsillo trasero.

Me dio una rosa roja-realmente espectacular también, se inclinó casi hasta el suelo, y puso su brazo atraz como en reverencia, y me dijo "Aquí está mi señorita." dijo en un perfecto acento británico. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Es perfecto en todo.

-Gracias buen señor. " Me reí, mi acento era horrible! Tomé la rosa, y le sonrei ampliamente. Edward se puso de pie y miró detrás de mí a Rosalie y Alice.

"Y dos para las bellas damas que ayudaron a mi bella dama, y me ayudaron a reconquistarla." y les dio dos rosas a Rosalie y Alice, y que las hizo reír a su vez. "Gracias por todo." dijo agradecido, frunci el ceño ante su intercambio, pero sabía que era porque lo ayudaron… que hizo para que necesitara ayuda? "Vamos a Bella". puso la mano por mi cintura, y se volvió para irnos.

"Bye Bella!" Rose y Alice gritarón antes de que llegáramos juntos en el ascensor. Me ruboricé, y moví la cabeza rodé mis ojos por sus payasadas.

*_*()()*_*

"Edward? ¿Hacia dónde vamos?" le dije con nerviosismo mientras se dirigía a una zona arbolada. Se volvió hacia mi, y sólo me sonrió.

"Ya lo verás." dijo, y encendió la música. Fruncí el ceño y cruce los brazos con rabia. Si no me quiere decir, entonces no voy a hablar con él. Viajamos en un cómodo silencio todo el camino hasta que se detuvo el auto, y salió.

Abrió la puerta para mí, y esperó a que yo saliera. Lo fulmine con la mirada. Puso los ojos en mi obstinación, y se inclinó para desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando aún no salía, suspiró, y me levantó en sus brazos. Grité, y movió sus brazos. Él me dejó, y cerró el coche y no pude volver a entrar Me tomó la mano, y prácticamente me arrastró por el bosque.

"¿Está planeando matarme, y luego enterrar mis restos en los árboles?" Murmuré. Él se rió entre dientes, y siguió tirando de mí a lo largo. Finalmente llegamos a un prado perfecto. Fue hermoso. Había flores silvestres y velas, y una manta con una cesta de picnic en el centro. Había un radio, y  
levante una ceja hacia él.

"Alimentados por baterías." se encogió de hombros. Asintió con la cabeza, y deje que me llevara a la manta. Nos sentamos, y comimos deliciosos raviolis de setas, y bebimos de un delicioso vino tinto.

La noche era perfecta. "Um ...quieres bailar conmigo?" -preguntó tímidamente. Asentí con la cabeza de mala gana, y me levantó con él. Bailamos al son de música clásica, y luego dio un paso atrás, "Um ... No sé cómo hacer esto ... exactamente ..." dijo torpemente. Yo estaba confundida. Yo jadeaba mientras el tomaba mi mano, y se puso en una rodilla. 


	9. Chapter 9

Agradezco a vampiregirl1654 por dejarme traducir su historia y todas las que me han dejado mensaje y han estado siguiendo esta historia=)

Previamente:  
Bailamos al ritmo de la música clásica, y luego dio un paso atrás, "Um ... No sé cómo hacer esto ... exactamente ..." dijo Edward torpemente. Yo estaba confundida. Yo jadeaba mientras tomaba mi mano, y se ponía en una rodilla.

BPOV

"¿en serio ... Edward! ¿Hablas en serio?" chille, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba hacia él. Suspiró, y quito su mano de la mía. y, se rascó el tobillo.

-Está bien ... me siento mucho mejor ahora ". sonrió, y se levantó. lo fulmine con la mirada, y le golpee el brazo. "¿Qué?" dijo en broma, y se encogió de hombros.

"Pensé que ibas a ... y estabas ... ¿Cómo pudiste?" le pisotee con mi pie, y cruce los brazos. El Se rió de mí! "¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de mí?" Fruncí el ceño, y comence a caminar lejos.

"Bella! Beeelllllllaaaa!" llamó atrás de mi. "Bella! ¡Alto!" envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me besó la mejilla. "tu crees que lo haría pronto ¿eh? – me murmuró.

"Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso?" Lloré. Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo a la pradera, donde nos sentamos en la manta. Me besó en la frente con suavidad.

"Mi tobillo picaba". él se rió entre dientes. rodé los ojos, y mire hacia otro lado. -Está bien... así que recuerdas en Forks? Cuando admitimos nuestro amor? "Asentí con la cabeza rígida, "Y nosotros dijimos que no era del tipo convencional?" Suspiré.

"Ve al grano." le gruñí. Se rió de mí.

-Está bien ... Por Dios Bella, eres tan impaciente. " negó con la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes.  
¿Cuál es su problema? Puse las manos, indicándole que debía continuar.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Te quiero. Antes, de ti mi vida era como una noche sin estrellas. Después, entras, como un meteoro. ... Y de pronto pude ver las estrellas. Pequeños puntos de razón que antes no sabia que estaban ahí.

Te amo tanto... Tú eres mi luna, mis estrellas, mi aire, mi vida. Eres mi todo... y cuando no estábamos juntos, yo estoy... roto. Te amo demasiado, yo no quiero volver a dejarte ir. ... Por favor, dime que sientes lo mismo". Dijo en voz baja. Para cuando terminó, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Bella ... Bella, cariño." -susurró, secándome las lágrimas de mi cara, "¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué hice mal? Lo siento no llores! Por favor... ¿qué hice mal?" sonaba en pánico.

"¡No! ¡No!" le dije, "Eso fue tan romántico! ¡Gracias!" Lo abracé fuertemente y le bese la mejilla, "Te amo demasiado Edward! Lo mismo que tu dijiste." nos reímos, y miramos a los ojos por un segundo. Me moví lentamente hacia el, y empujamos nuestros labios. Nos juntamos mas si es que era posible, mis manos estaban bien envueltos en su cabello, lo que lo hizo gemir en voz alta.

Él se empezaba a poner sobre mí. Gemí en su boca, y tire de él para estar cerca. Estábamos a punto de seguir avanzando en nuestra relación cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó. Los dos gemimos, y Edward puso su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Dijo mientras respiraba. Lo besé en la cabeza.  
"Está bien, Edward-contesta." Me senté, y note su no tan pequeño problema ... en sus pantalones. Respiraba con dificultad, y contesto.

"¿Hola? Edward Cullen habla... sí quien es ..." la cara de Edward palideció. Que paso?: "¿Qué ... ok ... gracias ... voy a estar allí pronto. Gracias... adiós." Cerró el teléfono, y tragó saliva.

"que paso Edward?" le froté la espalda. Pude ver contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, Edward... que pasó." Dejó escapar un sollozo, y las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

"Es… mi papá tuvo un accidente. No creen que salga bien." Sollozo y Me quede sin aliento, y lo abrace con fuerza.

-Vamos, vamos al hospital. "Me levanté, y le agarre la mano. Apagué la radio, y apague las velas. Edward estaba congelado. Comencé a caminar hacia fuera, tratando de recordar donde estábamos. De repente, Edward me estaba tirando a lo largo de su lugar. "Dame las llaves." le dije cuando llegamos al Volvo, y le tendi la mano. Colocó las llaves en la mano y tomó una respiración profunda.

"Hospital Saint Joseph´s." -murmuró cuando nos metimos en el coche. Comencé a conducir, y empuje el pie en el pedal para acelerar. Cuando salimos del estacionamiento, Edward se congelo, y cayó al suelo. 


	10. Chapter 10

Como he dicho antes le agradezco a vampiregirl1654 por dejarme traducir su historia y a todas las personas que leen esta historia.=)

Cap. 10.

Bella pov

Me senté en la incómoda silla, de plástico del hospital. Cuando Edward cayó, corrí hacia al hospital, e hice que unos tipos lo llevaran a una habitación. Les expliqué a la carrera lo que había pasado. Lo cual No fue fácil sin embargo, yo estaba mal estaba temblando. De repente, oí que me llamaban. Miré hacia arriba.

-Carlisle, "Yo gemí, y lo abrase con fuerza. Mi tío era un gran tipo. Él siempre estaba ahí para mí. me frotó la espalda con dulzura, y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. Recuerdo que cuando era más joven, y Charlie trabajaba hasta tarde. Me gustaba pasar las noches con Carlisle, Esme y Emmett. Cuando yo lloraba, Carlisle me hacía chocolate caliente, y entonces él frotaba la espalda hasta que me dormí. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -le pregunté cuando nos hicimos hacia atrás.

"Estoy trabajando aquí ahora. ... Ya sabes estar cerca de Emmett, ya sabes que ni siquiera Rose le puede manejar sola. Lo siento, no me he puesto en contacto contigo por un tiempo," él , dijo con aire de culpabilidad. Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia. "¿sin embargo Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿te caíste de nuevo?" miró hacia a mis pies. Suspiré profundamente

-No... mi novio esta aqui. Estábamos en una cita, cuando se enteró de que su padre tuvo un accidente, y llegamos lo más pronto posible. Pero al llegar se desmayó ".

"¿Cómo se llama?" -preguntó en voz baja.

"Um ... su nombre es Edward Masen. El más joven. Tiene 24 años." Carlisle asintió, pensativo, y me indicó por señas que le siguiera.

"Aquí está, Bella." Me sonrió ampliamente a mi tío. "Pero cuida de él-" ya no escuche lo que dijo despues. Cerré la puerta, y sonreí , Edward parecía un ángel. Caminé lentamente hacia él, y le di pequeñas palmaditas en su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y él se estremeció de nuevo en mi mano. Lo vi estudiar mi mano. Como si fuera la cosa más increíble que jamás había visto. Me pregunto el por qué. Edward finalmente me miró con asombro. Poco a poco, sonrió.

"Hola". Dijo en voz baja.

"Hola". Me reí a la ligera, y me fui a abrazarlo.

"Bueno... si esto es lo que va a pasar cuando me despierto Creo que voy a casarme contigo  
." Él bromeó. Me rei ligeramente, y le di una palmada en el hombro a la ligera. "Hey". Dijo en voz baja cuando puse mi cara en su hombro. Lo Miré por encima. "Estoy bien ahora. No llores". Me sonrió y asenti con la cabeza rápidamente. "¿Cómo está mi papá?" -preguntó de pronto.

"¡Oh, no sé. Voy a ver!" Dije rápidamente.

"¿Podrías, por favor?" -preguntó cortésmente. Siempre tan amable... Asentí con la cabeza, y corri hacia fuera para buscar a Carlisle. Bueno... lo encontré. Aterricé en el suelo, mirando al techo... una vez más.

"Bella". Carlisle suspiró profundamente. "¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?" él me ayudó a levantarme.

"No me pongo tacones altos?" Le sugerí. Él se rió entre dientes, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí... poner a Bella Swan en tacones altos no son las mejores opciones. Recuerdas la boda de tu madre? Cuando caíste en medio del pasillo? Y tu madre corrió hacia ti a levantarte y te dijo, 'Isabella Marie swan! ¿Por qué tenias que tener los pies de tu padre? "Él se rió entre dientes, mientras que rodé mis ojos, y me puso roja.

-Sí ... muy gracioso. Ahora, podrías decirme como está el papa de edward? Esta realmente preocupado. "Le dije.

"Ah... sí, acabo de terminar. Está perfectamente bien. el Sr. Masen sólo tiene una pierna rota, y unos cortes y magulladuras es todo." Suspiré, y le di las gracias y luego me volvi para regresar al cuarto de Edward.  
Cuando entre le estaban haciendo un control médico, y sonrió cuando me vio. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

El médico nos miró y sonrió ampliamente aún mientras checaba a Edward.

"Tu papá está bien cariño.". le dije, caminando a su lado. Me tomó de la mano con fuerza, y besó la parte de atrás suavemente. Me incliné para besar suavemente su frente, tras lo cual suspiró profundamente.

"Ustedes son una gran pareja." Dijo El médico mientras nos veía sonriendo y agarraba su carta delante de él. ¿Es usted casado? "me miró, luego a Edward. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un segundo, y él tomó una respiración profunda.

"lo planeo." Dijo Edward y se encogió de hombros después de un momento. Me sonrió y me fui a abrazarlo con fuerza. Me besó en la mejilla, y me abrazó de nuevo al igual que yo con fuerza. Cuando el otro médico se fue, en eso Carlisle entró, y nos sonrió.

"¿Quieres ver a tu padre hijo? Él está arriba, y te esta buscando." Edward asintió con la cabeza, y se levanto, y con la mano apretada alrededor de la mía, Carlisle nos llevó a la habitación del sr. Edward Masen. 


	11. Chapter 11

Como he dicho antes le agradezco a vampiregirl1654 por dejarme traducir su historia y a todas las personas que leen esta historia.=)

Cap. 11.

BPOV  
Caminamos lentamente para ir con el papá de Edward. Cuando nos detuvimos fuera de su habitación, Carlisle nos sonrió me dio un abrazo, y se alejó. Edward respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, luego me tomó la mano y caminó lentamente. Me quedé muy sorprendida por la similitud de Edward y su papa eran muy parecidos, además de sus nombres. Fue realmente impresionante, de verdad. Se me corto hasta la respiración. El pelo del papa de Edward era igual que el de Edward solo que este era blanco por el pasar de los años. La mandíbula eran iguales, al igual que la nariz perfecta. Era tan extraño... Y sus nombres eran los mismos también. Esto es aún más misterioso. Edward se acercó a su padre, y se paró junto a él. Suavemente dijo: "Papá ... estas bien?" Sonreí por la facilidad con que podía hablar con su padre. Pude ver que los parpados del Sr. masen comenzaban abrirse con suavidad. Edward me saludó más suavemente. Se sentó en la silla de plástico junto a él, y me abrazó, con la cabeza apoyada en mi estómago. "Papá... ella es Bella. Ella es la chica que me ayudaste a recuperar, después de lo que hice. La chica que amo con todo mi corazón, cuerpo y alma. Y... Mi plan es casarme con ella..." él me miró " pronto." le sonreí y bese su frente, pasando mis dedos por su pelo con suavidad. Me agaché, y le bese los labios suavemente. Él me sonrió brillantemente. Una voz ronca me sorprendió, sin embargo, me hizo saltar.

"Aww... ahora esas cosas son las que me gustan ver". Miré al señor Masen, y vi que nos miraba con sus ojos eran azules (yo realmente esperaba que fueran verdes deslumbrantes como los de su hijo), abiertos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrió a su hijo, y luego me miró, su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Hola, bonita señorita soy el Sr Edward masen.". Se levantó la mano hacia mí para saludarme. Me reí con él sin duda era un encanto. Le estreché la mano con suavidad. Cuando me besó la parte de atrás, me ruboricé (bueno ... obviamente, ¿qué más podría Bella Swan hacer?)

"Um ... es realmente agradable conocerlo señor Masen." Le dije tímidamente. Sin embargo cuando dije eso el cómo su hijo se rieron.

" señor Masen? se burló del nombre, "Ese es el nombre de mi hijo ... me puedes llamar Edward."

Le sonreí. "¿No me mires así, hijo." De pronto dijo serio, mirando a Edward. Miré por encima de él, para verlo mirar a su padre.

"El señor Masen es el nombre de mi hijo?" Repitió con incredulidad, "viejo te puede ganar con los ojos cerrados en el béisbol." Edward dijo, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

"¿Te das cuenta que si cierras los ojos, no sería capaz de ver la pelota, idiota." Las puntas de las orejas de Edward se pusieron rojas de vergüenza inmediatamente. Me reí de él una vez, señalando con el dedo. Los dos miraron con el ceño fruncido. Me ruboricé al mismo tiempo.

"Um ... Yo no soy la única que se sonroja ... Voy a ir a ver a Carlisle ... ahora ... así que ... ok." les dije con torpeza. Le di un beso a Edward en la frente, y salude al señor Masen una vez más. Miré la ropa que llevaba puesta. Estaba caminando por el hospital con mi vestido de ayer. Wow... eso es vergonzoso. Suspiré, mientras agarraba mi teléfono. Le Marqué a Alice, y espere a que ella contestara, mientras tocaba mis dedos en la pared.

"Mmmello?" Alice dijo medio atontada. No es tan tarde lo que son... 11:30? Que monstruo de la naturaleza se queda despierto toda la noche, y me molesta mientras yo trato de dormir.

"Alice!" -Grité cuando escuché su voz.

"¡Ah!" -gritó en voz alta. Oí un ruido sordo en el fondo, "Bella, ¿cual diablos es su problema? Yo estaba durmiendo!" -exclamó ella. rodé los ojos.

"Sabes, Al, eres realmente dramática. Mucho sabias." Dije. Casi pude oír a Alice furiosa por mis palabras.

"Estaba tratando de dormir, aquí Isabela. Ella gritó. Me dio un respingo, y sostuve el teléfono lejos de mi oído, como se puso a despotricar sobre la necesidad de su sueño de belleza, y que era vital que obtuvo al menos 7 horas de sueño para su salud. Me burlaba de ella.

"MARY ALICE!" Grité por último, y me ruborice cuando toda la actividad se detuvo, y todo el mundo me miraba. Me aclaré la garganta, y sonreí a todos, saludando tímidamente. "María". le dije en un tono más suave.

"¿Acabas de llamarme ... ¡Mary!" -gritó de repente. Suspiré, y rodé los ojos. Mi Alice-siempre de dramática.

-Está bien... Alice, el papá de Edward tuvo un accidente que está bien ahora, y Edward está con él. Necesito que me traigas algo de ropa. Sigo con el vestido de anoche. Y si tu pudieras... Edward me dio la clave para su casa, en caso de que lo necesitara... que está en mi cajón de ropa interior y seria estupendo si le pudieras traer algo a el también por favor... "le dijo sugestivamente. Ella chilló. Genial ... yo apenas la puse a cargo de la ropa y sería capaz de poner a ... Edward en un esmoquin, al papa de Edward igual Y a mi ... sí... ¡ en ropa de stripper … "Estamos en el Hospital Saint Joseph, cariño." Murmure rápido, 'sí sí', dijo y colgó. Así que... que va de mal humor, y "que necesitan su sueño de belleza" para emocionada, e hiperactivo. Bueno ... supongo que es Alice. Les mande un mensaje de donde me encontraba a Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, y hacerles saber que estaba bien. ¿Por qué? Bueno... no creo que realmente le importe... pero... sólo para que yo pudiera ... y ... mm mejor Voy a ir a buscar a Edward.

epov  
la sala, donde Edward (Junior) tenía una caja en sus manos, lloraba suavemente.

"Papá... Qué significa?" gimió. Su padre le palmeó el hombro un par de veces cómodamente.  
"Ella hubiera querido que lo tengas. Creo que ella habría estado muy orgullosa de ti hijo. Ella te quería mucho... y estoy seguro de que ella hubiera sido absolutamente feliz con tu chica. Ella te ama, ya sabes. " Edward Junior lo miró y le preguntó "¿En serio?" Su padre le hizo señas con el dedo, y luego le dio una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza. -Sí, de verdad! Pensé que eras inteligente... o algo así? "

"lo Soy papá!" se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. Abrió la caja, y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Como no podía creer lo que estaba en sus manos.  
bpov  
Llamé a la puerta suavemente, y entre Edward se levantó y puso la caja en el bolsillo a la vez. "Hey amor." Él se apresuró a decir... nervioso? "¿Qué sucede?" que estaba nervioso! Pero... ¿qué es exactamente...? Negué con la cabeza, y le dio un beso en los labios. Tienes que estar bromeando! Todavía estaba nervioso. Le Entrecerré los ojos. Pensando que es hombre muerto...

EPOV  
Sólo tiene que seguir siendo... normal... eso es... Edward actúa normal. Entonces ella no se dará cuenta 


	12. Chapter 12

Como he dicho antes le agradezco a vampiregirl1654 por dejarme traducir su historia y a todas las personas que leen esta historia.=).

Principio del formulario

5 meses más tarde...

BPOV

Edward había insistido en que fuéramos a dar un paseo en el parque que estaba cerca de su casa esa noche. Nos tomamos de la mano con fuerza, y vimos a los padres persiguiendo a sus hijos.

"¿Crees que nosotros estemos así algún día?" -Pregunté, mirando hacia una madre con el pelo rubio y su marido también rubio persiguiendo a una niña gordita rubia. Edward me miró, con sus ojos ardientes fijos en los míos. Él paso saliva profundamente.

"¿Quieres eso conmigo, Bella?" -preguntó, casi como si no lo podía creer. Asentí con la cabeza y me sonroje. Me puse de puntitas, y picotie su mejilla suavemente.  
"Realmente si me gustaria, Edward." Yo jugué con el pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello con suavidad. Él me abrazó con fuerza la cintura.

"Muchas gracias Bella. No te das cuenta de lo feliz que me haces sentir." Él dijo en voz baja, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza.

-Bueno, es la verdad. " Me encogí de hombros: "Vamos, vamos a la casa, papá se comprometió a hacernos la cena." Gimió con fuerza en este tiempo empezamos a caminar. "¿Qué pasa con el gemido, señor?" -Pregunté, mirándole.

"¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo papá?" dijo frenéticamente. Lo pensé por un segundo, "Es un poco inquietante", dejando de caminar.

"¿Cómo es inquietante? Le dije frenéticamente.

"Es un poco como si fueras mi hermana! Y yo definitivamente no te veo como una hermana". Dijo la segunda parte en voz baja. Asentí con la cabeza y le apretó la mano antes de que entrar a la casa.

EPOV

Debo hacerlo después de la cena. No, no creo que le gustaría eso. Vamos Edward-la oiste en el parque! Ella quiere formar una familia con tigo, y formar una familia ... ¡NO! Yo no quiero! ¿Y si ella dice que no? Entonces tu esperas. ¿Qué si ella se asusta, y se va? Confía en mí-ella no. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? tu me…! Me quede pensativo, y mire a Bella. Ella se rió de una broma que le dijo a papá. Sus ojos brillaban, y su risa era contagiosa, no pude evitar dejar salir una risa o dos con ella. me decidí entonces. Lo hare esta noche.

*_*()()*_*

Cuando papá se fue a la cama, Bella y yo nos quedamos en la sala de estar. Estaba listo y decidido a lo que pasaría esta noche. Ella estaba apoyada en mi pecho en el sofá, estábamos viendo uno de los favoritos de Bella-Romeo y Julieta, cuando se enteró de que yo tenía el DVD, ella inmediatamente hizo las palomitas en casa, y la puso en el reproductor. Habíamos llegado justo a la parte en que Romeo se desterró cuando ella lo detuvo y se levantó de un salto, corrió al pasillo, y oí un portazo. Bien entonces? ¿Qué fue eso? Cuando volvió, ella lucia más fresca estaba usando unos bóxers míos y una de mis camisas. Se acurrucó de nuevo en mis brazos, y suspiró feliz.

"Bella? ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que estás usando mi ropa?" Le pregunté a la ligera.  
"Yo no tenía ninguna pijama aquí -así que cuando fui al baño, tome algo de tu cajón... no te importa ¿verdad? miró hacia arriba. Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No, definitivamente no. ... De hecho creo que es súper sexy ". le susurre al oído. Ella sonrió, pude ver el color rosa en las mejillas. le bese la mejilla suavemente, y presione "play" del mando a distancia para comenzar la película de nuevo. Miramos en silencio por el resto de la película. Aunque Cuando Julieta se suicidó Bella comenzó a sollozar en voz baja. "Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?" Le dije frenéticamente, tratando de borrar las lágrimas que fluían.

"Es sólo que... se matan...solo… por... que...así... el verdadero amor." Ella sollozaba. Yo frenéticamente limpiaba más sus lágrimas.

"Bella! Está bien... shh. Por favor, no llores!" Besé su frente, y la abrase con fuerza, tratando de calmarla. Después de unos minutos, ella aspiró por última vez, y me sonrió.

"Lo siento". Ella dijo con voz ronca

"Está bien. ¿Estás bien ahora?" arquie mis cejas juntas, y busque sus ojos.  
"Estoy bien. ¿Podemos ir a la cama ahora? Creo que me canse". Ella se encogió de hombros. Asentí con la cabeza y me puse de pie, dándole la espalda a ella. Ella Saltó a mi espalda y sus tobillos los encerró en torno a mi estómago. A Bella le encantaba que le diera paseos sobre de mí también Me encantaba. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, la deje en la cama, y agarre mi pijama para cambiarme en el baño. Supongo que esta noche no pasara nada.

BPOV

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, yo estaba tan confundida. No sabía dónde estaba, pero donde quiera que fuese, era bastante agradable. Alguien puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y olía como Edward. Ya podía adivinar dónde estaba. Trate de quitar suavemente el brazo de Edward de mi cuerpo, así que podría estar lista para el día.

"Buenos días". Él dijo con su voz aterciopelada, sorprendiéndome. Me abrazo de nuevo y apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro.

"Buenos días". Me reí en voz baja, frotándole el brazo. "¿Cuánto tiempo lo has estado haciendo?"  
-No mucho-5 o 10 minutos". Lo sentí en mi espalda encogiéndose de hombros.

"Híjole, eso debe haber sido tan aburrido! Sólo el mirarme dormir." Negué con la cabeza. Negó con la cabeza junto a mí.

-No, me gusta verte dormir. Es um... que es algo fascinante para mí. " Él sonrió tímidamente. Puse los ojos en él y lo bese suavemente en los labios.

"¿Puedo ir al baño?" -Pregunté, tratando de salir de sus brazos. Suspiró, y de muy mala gana me dejó ir. Fui corriendo al baño después de que termine, corrí de vuelta a la cama de Edward. Él tenía su brazo sobre los ojos, y respiraba profundamente. Sonreí, y salte sobre su estómago. Él soltó un gruñido y miró hacia arriba. "Hola". Le sonreí ampliamente.

"Hola Bella". Él dijo, y se incorporó-por lo que ahora estaba sentada en su regazo. "¿Tienes hambre?" -preguntó, levantando una ceja con suavidad. Asentí con la cabeza, y le sonrei con suavidad. Nos pusimos de pie y se fue a la cocina-donde encontramos al papá de Edward cocinar tocino sin camisa (algo peligroso, por si me preguntan). "Por Dios Papá, te pondrías una camisa?" Edward dijo que los ojos muy abiertos. Él me miró, luego otra vez a su padre sin camisa. rodo los ojos, y le dio la espátula a Edward que tenía en la mano. Sonreí cuando me pasó, y vi a Edward cocinar el tocino. Me acerque a us espalda y lo abrace. Dio un salto y me miró.  
"Te amo". –Susurré, aunque por el sonido de la estufa era muy difícil que pudiera escuchar. "¡Te amo!" le dije con más claridad.

"Te amo también, Bella." Dijo de vuelta y empezó a servir un poco de jugo de naranja para nosotros. El Sr. Edward regreso, y me dio un abrazo.

-Buenos días Edward. Le sonreí. Empujó a Edward un poco, y comenzaron a hacer los panqueques. "Voy a ir a tomar una ducha, Edward." Le informé. Él asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a lavar los platos que comenzaban a acumularse en el fregadero.

Puse la ducha en el ajuste más caliente, me desvestí y agarre una toalla del armario. Me di una ducha rápida, así que no perdería toda su agua caliente. Cuando volví a la cocina, El Sr. Edward miraba a Edward, moviendo la cabeza hacia él.

-Bueno, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer papá? "le espetó: "Yo le iba a preguntar ayer pero ella estaba realmente cansada y ya no pude." dijo con tristeza. Preguntarle a quién? Y preguntar qué? Entré en la cocina, y me sentó junto a Edward. Me besó en la mejilla, "Hey". Él me sonrió. Entrecerré los ojos con recelo.

"¿de qué estabas hablando?" Me reí con torpeza.

"Nada." Edward dijo rápidamente antes de que su padre pudiera decir una palabra. Me volví hacia él, "Y no le preguntes a mi papá, él no te lo dira." Agregó el después. lo fulmine con la mirada-perfecto.

Realmente Tenía muchas ganas de saber. 


	13. Chapter 13

Como he dicho antes le agradezco a vampiregirl1654 por haberme dejado traducir su historia y a todas las personas que leyeron esta gracias =D…

Cap. 13

Bpov.

"Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando?" -Pregunté, frunciendo el ceño mientras hablaba con él por teléfono.

"bella… solo ve a tu armario. Juro que deje algo en tu casa cuando yo estuve allí por última vez. Por favor," juré que no dejó nada en mi cuarto. Rodé los ojos y fui a mi cuarto.

Tuve que esquivar toneladas de ropa (gracias para cavar a través de mis armarios, Alice) y toneladas de animales de peluche que estaban esparcidos por el suelo. El sentimiento era dulce, pero ¡Dios! Basta ya de los animales de peluche!

"¿Lo viste?" , se preguntó.

-Bueno, si me dejas llegar a la armario, entonces ya puedo decirte". Le oí reír a la vez.

"Está bien, voy a dejar que hacerlo, entonces."

"¡Ay!" Comencé a saltar al mismo tiempo sostuve mi dedo gordo del pie. Dejé caer el teléfono

"BELLA? ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? ¿Estás bien mi palomita?" Le oí llamar a través del teléfono. Cogí el teléfono y comenzó a buscar mi vestidor por lo que dijo era un cuadro negro simple.

"¿Dónde dijiste" Tortuga "Yo estaba parada cuando lo vi. El teléfono volvió a caer. Oí el golpe antes de sentirlo en el mismo dedo. Ese dedo debe de salir, sino que constantemente me da dolor.

En fin ... mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Yo lo oía. Mi estómago se dejó caer al suelo. Comencé a tragar saliva, porque mi garganta se había secado.

"¿Hablas en serio?" dije tan bajito. Realmente no lo decía a nadie si no a mi misma.

Oí un débil 'Bella venia de abajo. Yo no lo podía creer. Yo estaba, de pie allí. Viendo la caja. vacilante; mis piernas empezaban a tambalearse. Donde hecka Malecka* esta Edward cuando lo necesitas?

"BELLA!" Alice entro por la puerta y corrió hacia mí. Ella se estrelló en mí, lo que nos hizo caer al suelo

"¿Ves esto? ¿Soy yo?" Le pregunté, tomándola del brazo.

"No sé, pero-" ella jadeaba como si estuviera corriendo las escaleras, "Tienes que ver esto!" ella me arrastró a mi ventana y señaló hacia la acera.

Edward estaba allí, con unos niños pequeños que coloreaban con tiza de color rosa y azul. Miró hacia arriba y lo vi. Les paso algo y alejo las cosas.

hizo el "Ta-da ' y sonrió ampliamente.

¿Qué dice el mensaje, pensé?

Yo creo que te lo puedes imaginar.

¿Quieres casarte conmigo Bella?

Me mordí el labio y vio algo de flash en mi lado derecho. Alice sostuvo la caja entre las manos, que estaba abierta. Y un hermoso anillo, simple descansaba en la tela

"Di que sí Bella. Puedo planearlo totalmente. Eek! Ahora puedo imaginarlos. Se exactamente qué vestido será para ti, y cómo maquillarte y cómo arreglar tu cabello" Alice parloteaba sin cesar.

"Cállate Alice". Le dije. Ella rodo los ojos y suspiró dramáticamente. Bueno, esa es Alice para ti. Ella es la central reina del drama.

Edward levantó su dedo meñique y el pulgar en la oreja. Asentí con la cabeza y agarre el teléfono, y lo puse en mi oído. Y comenzó a sonar, y grite. Así que entonces me colgo? Lo hice clic y se rió en el teléfono.

"... ¿Y? ¿Te ha gustado mi dibujo?" fue lo primero que dijo.

"Sí. ¿Cuánto les pagaste a esos niños para que lo hicieran por ti?"

"Ay, se supone que no lo tienes que saber.

"Demasiado tarde", cante alegremente. "¿Cuánto?"

"4 bolsas de dulces cada uno. No te preocupes, son mis primos."

"Por lo tanto, van a estar en nuestra boda?"

Le oí reír: "Claro, si los quieres allí. Así que... ¿si?" -preguntó vacilante.

-No Edward. No Vas a sobornar a tus primos para dibujar en la acera, para pedirme que me case contigo, y tu compras este anillo magnífico, y yo voy a decir no ". le dije con sarcasmo.

"No compré ese anillo. Era de mi madre. Mi papá quería que lo tuvieras." Dijo.

"Entonces voy a tener que agradecer a tu papá. Sí Edward. Un millón de veces sí. No hay nadie más con quien yo quiera estar." Wow, sono muy cursi, pero era cierto. 

*()()* 

"Cuando tienes a alguien como Edward en tu vida, es difícil de olvidarte de todo lo demás por su apariencia perfecta. Pero también es un tipo romántico. Él tiene cuidado por ti. Él tiene toneladas de atenciones hacia ti, y sólo para ti. Es el ideal para ser un padre y un marido. Un tipo como Edward es difícil de olvidar. Y estoy tan contenta de que tengo el honor de llamarlo mi marido. "

Muy bien, así que no era el tipo de persona para dar discursos. Pero sentí que ésta era necesaria. Los invitados aplaudieron y me desplomé en el asiento junto a mi nuevo esposo.

Me miró agradecido y me cogió la mano con fuerza, frotando la parte posterior de la misma.

"Te amo". Me dijo. Yo sonreí y le dije lo mismo.

Nos casamos. Fue glorioso. Y me sentí como si yo fuera una persona nueva.  
No me importa si suena cursi. Me siento cursi y sentimental y romántica. Y no me importa lo que los demás digan, porque yo estaba por fin completa.

EPOV

Lo hice. Estaba casado con mi Bella. Muy bien, así que por ahora, yo todavía estaba en la casa de mi papá, y ella todavía estaba con Alice ... pero encontraríamos un lugar donde vivir. Lo prometo.

Ella se veía hermosa. El duendecillo había hecho un gran trabajo. Sus ojos estaban rodeados con este material negro, pero no tan fuerte, que parecíera que pertenecía a una película de Tim Burton. Yo no sabía si su rubor era natural, debido a toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, o no, porque Alice se imponía. Eh. A quién le importa? Ella es hermosa, y me encanta esta mujer a muerte.

*()()*

8 años después

Todo lo que vi cuando entré en la sala de estar fue Johnny Depp, pálido y una mirada de miedo, mostrando a unos chicos cantando sobre cuellos a punto de rebanar

" que es lo estás observando, hijo?" Me apoyé en la puerta y lo vi cantando, de asesinando a la gente y después hacerlos caer en el sótano, donde el cuello se habían roto.

"Sweeney Todd". Greg y Reilly dijeron al unísono.

"¿Por qué están cantando canciones que muestran al asesinar a la gente?" Le pregunté.

"Les encanta esta mierda, ¿qué más?" Bella dijo, mirandolo molesta. Mientras cargaba a nuestra hija de 2 años de edad que estaba riendo.

"hola britt -britt". Yo dije felizmente, mientras la cargaba. "¿Puedes decir 'Te amo papi?" Le pregunté.

"Yo le tebf papá." Ella dijo.

"tebf? ¿Qué es 'tebf'?" Le pregunté en broma. Comencé a soplar las frambuesas en su estómago. Ella se rió y trató de alejarme.

"Ay". Oí silbar a Bella.

"¿Qué es?" Miré hacia arriba y vi a bella con su mano en su vientre ya que estaba embarazada. "¿Estás teniendo contracciones?

"No puedo estar segura. Mi fecha no es hasta dentro de una semana más." Ella dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Quieres ir, por si acaso?" Le pregunté. Brittney se sentó en mis hombros, ella estaba tocando el techo con sus deditos. Me aferré a sus tobillos para que no se cayera.

"Um ..." ella miró sus pantalones: "Sí, se acaba de romper la fuente. Tenemos que irnos, ahora." Ella recogió sus llaves, cartera y corrió con los niños fuera de la casa.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y puse a los niños en el carro.  
"Oye, papá? Sí, mm se me rompió la fuente y vamos hacia el hospital ok? ella colgó el teléfono y procedió a llamar a todos nuestros familiares y amigos.

"Te amo". Tomé su mano y bese la parte posterior de la misma.  
"Yo también te amo." Ella sonrió con dulzura y continuo llamando a Alice.

*()()*

"Wow Santo, Edward. Este es un guardián." Alice estaba a mi lado, mirando el miembro más reciente de nuestra familia. Era un niño. Y el cual vamos a llamar a Logan.

"¡Hey! Tía Alice, somos guardianes?" Reilly preguntó, tirando del dobladillo de la falda.

-Oh, de ninguna manera! "empezó haciendoles cosquillas. Me sonrió y se fue a la cama de Bella.

"Hola". Dijo un poco sedada.

"¿Cómo estás?"

-Bueno, mientras que no sea empujando a un niño fuera de mi cuerpo, estoy bien. " Ella sonrió.

"¿Sabes qué, Edward?"

¿Qué pasa? " , Le pregunte.

-Bueno, estoy muy contenta de haber ido a esa fiesta. Y me alegro de que Mike estaba molesto conmigo. " Ella comenzó a acariciar un lado de mi cara.

"Sí, eso fue realmente una cosa muy bonita que hizo allí."

"Pedir que seas mi novio durante 5 minutos fue la mejor pregunta que he pedido en mi vida."

Fin…


End file.
